The One
by Lyra25
Summary: Kyuhyun. Iblis bertopeng dengan mata hazel yang indah. Hidup dengan segala hal yang dibencinya. Hingga ketika dia berfikir semuanya mulai baik-baik saja, seorang dengan senyum sinis itu kembali datang menemuinya. Dengan tatapan dingin yang selalu sama. 'Hei kuda, aku hanya ingin bahagia.' Gak pandai bikin summary. BL! Adegan kekerasan!
1. Chapter 0: Prolog

Holaa…

Lyra kembali dengan sebuah fic multi chap! #TereakGaje. Untuk yang minta sequel NS, nanti Lyra usahain. Soal ff PHMH, Lyra udah bilang. Tenang aja, bakal Lyra lanjut…-_-

Seperti biasa, newbie ini menerima kritik, saran, maupun flame.

Untuk pertanyaan di **PM** :

- **Umur asli Lyra**? 13 tahun. Tercatat 1 SMA. Tapi Lyra sekarang 31 tahun. Manggilnya _Halmeoni_ ya?

- **Sejak kapan kenal fanfiction**? 2 tahun yang lalu. Fandom Naruto. 6 bulan yang lalu pindah haluan ke Screenplay. Hampir setaun jadi fujo. Jelas? Semoga.

- **Pair**? WonKyu, HaeHyuk. Tapi Lyra belum berani baca ff selain WonKyu. Wae? Pernah sekali Lyra coba baca ff HaeHyuk, tapi slight KyuMin. Dari situ ampe sekarang Lyra gk berani baca ff selain **WK** Happy end. Lyra benci WonKyu Crack! Lyra cemburuan. Jadi dari pada sakit hati, mending minggat. Sorry buat yang minta ChangKyu ato …XKyu. Lyra gak kuat.

Euum, pernah terbesit pengen baca ff Exo ato DBSK. Tapi gak kesampaian feelnya. Coz Lyra Cuma fans Suju. Itupun baru sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, berawal dari gak sengaja kesasar di ff Screenplay. Terlambat banget ya? Emang! Dulu waktu zaman K-Pop merajalela, Lyra gk ikut. Malah Lyra benci banget K-Pop. Kyuhyun termasuk list hitam.

 **Lyra dulu Kyu Haters!**

Kalo ngumpul, suka bongkar file temen lalu hapus semua foto-foto Si Evil itu. Jahat? Biarin. Mereka marah? Gak ngaruh! Makanya ampe sekarang Lyra bingung kenapa bisa cinta ma tu setan. Di jampi-jampi kali ya?

Udah ah bacotnya. Langsung aja ya…^^

 **WARNING** : **BL, GaJe, bahasa aneh, alay, fic ngasal, NEWBIE berlumur kekurangan.**

 **Title** : The One

 **Cast** : Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Taemin, Siwon, and Other.

 **Genre** : Tentuin sendiri ya..

 **Disclaimer** : SuJu milik SMent, membernya punya Tuhan. BabyKyu punya Lyra seorang #Plak!

 **Rate** : T

Dia tak pernah meminta lahir di keluarga ini. Dipaksa untuk menjadi manusia tanpa hati. Benci ketika setiap mata memandangnya sinis, marah saat orang-orang berjas itu meletupkan pelurunya, dan sedih kala orang tuanya bahkan tak pernah menatapnya, menjadikannya seperti robot dengan tali boneka. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak diinginkan dalam keluarga itu. Dia diinginkan, atau… dibutuhkan lebih tepatnya. Karena di setiap hal berharga, dibutuhkan sesuatu yang 'tidak berharga' untuk melengkapinya.

Kyuhyun manusia. Hatinya hati yang dapat terluka. Tapi bahkan ketika dia mulai menyerah dengan keluarganya, setitik benci tak pernah dapat tumbuh di hatinya. Lahir di keluarga ini bukan keinginannya... Tapi lahir di keluarga ini merupakan hadiah paling berharga baginya.

Bagi seorang Kyuhyun yang selalu hidup sebagai bayang-bayang.

.

.

.

" _Appa_ , bisakah kita semua berlibur seperti Minho? Kata Minho liburannya ke Mokpo kemarin sangat menyenangkan!" Kyuhyun berjujar riang. Bocah 6 tahun itu menggenggam tangan ayahnya manja.

"Berhenti menginginkan hal tak berguna seperti itu, Cho! Terlalu banyak waktu berharga yang akan terbuang sia-sia untuk keinginanmu itu! Dewasalah!"

.

.

.

"Tembakanmu meleset lagi! Berhenti menutup matamu saat menembak!"

Kyuhyun bergetar ketika ayahnya membentak keras. Jemarinya mempererat genggaman pada gagang pistol itu. "Tidak bisakah kita memakai papan sasaran saja, _abeoji_?"

"Apa kau pikir nanti kau akan berurusan dengan patung? Kibum bahkan bisa jauh lebih baik! Kau kudidik bukan untuk menjadi pengecut! Bunuh rusa itu dengan pelurumu atau kau mati kutembak!"

Dan mata bocah itu hanya dapat mengikuti punggung ayahnya yang mulai melangkah menembus hutan. Selalu seperti ini, tapi hatinya belum terbiasa. Tidak bisa.  
Memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Dia bahkan sudah mulai hapal setiap jengkal hutan ini sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah menjerit kelelahan. Kyuhyun tahu, dia merindukan rumah. Tapi untuk pulang, dia membutuhkan minimal 3 ekor rusa tanpa nyawa dengan pelurunya yang bersarang di titik vital hewan itu. Ayahnya bukan _appa_ Minho yang humoris, bukan juga _abeoji_ Taemin yang penyayang. Tidak, ayahnya tak pernah main-main. Dia tak ingin menambah luka basah di tubuhnya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tak mau.

.

.

.

" _Yeobseo? Mereka menyerang. Tuan muda Kibum ada di sektor barat. Pasukan khusus kita sedang menuju kesana. Tuan muda kekurangan penjagaan. Kami menunggu perintah, sajang._ "

"Bawa Kyuhyun! Kau segera ke sektor barat. Tinggalkan Kyuhyun di sana bersama sebagian pasukan khusus dan bawa Kibum! Pastikan Kibum tak terluka! Jangan membuat kecurigaan dan persenjatai area pelabuhan Namsong!" Tuan Cho memberikan perintah dengan tegas, gurat panik jelas tercetak dari wajahnya yang memerah marah. Hal ini tak masuk rencana.

" _Tapi bukankah tuan muda Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari pelatihan lepas? Kudengar dia demam dan sempat pingsan sore tadi. Tidak bisakah kita memutar rencana dan menahan tuan muda Kibum di sektor barat selagi kita menyerang pihak musuh? Dari informan terakhir, mereka masih berada di sekitar area pelabuhan._ "

"Terlalu beresiko! Segera jalankan perintahku dan pastikan Kibum aman!" Tuan Cho memutus sambungan dengan gusar dan segera melangkah keluar setelah meraih pistol hitamnya.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang meringkuk di balik pintu. Diam dengan mata basah.

" _Yeobseyo, Samchon_! Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Kyu tunggu di kantor _abeoji ne_?!" Suara ceria itu terdengar nyata. Nyaris tanpa kebohongan. Tapi di akhir sambungannya, Kyuhyun terisak kecewa. Hatinya tak dapat berbohong.

Setidaknya Kyuhyun mengerti, Kibum membutuhkannya. Dan Kyuhyun siap menjadi pelindungnya, menjadi tameng yang _tak berharga_.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menangis. Wajah manismu jadi sangat jelek."

"Kau merayuku?"

 _Namja_ kecil itu terkekeh jahil. "Mungkin. Menurutmu?"

"Kau aneh."

"Yaak! Setidaknya hargai aku yang sudah membelamu!"

"Aku tidak meminta."

"Itu karena aku memiliki hati yang baik!"

" _Ani_. Kau menyukaiku."

 _What the?!_

 _Namja_ kecil itu membulatkan matanya kaget bin heran. _Please_ deh, wajah manis bocah di depannya ini benar-benar menipu. Dengan kata-kata menyebalkan dan tingkat narsis yang menghawatirkan. Ck, dia berani bertaruh dengan suluruh magnet kulkas yang dimilikinya, wajah manis itu telah menipu banyak orang.

"Hhh… _Nde_. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau puas, iblis?"

Bibir _plum_ itu menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, kuda."

 _Apakah akhirnya dia bisa mengecap bahagia?_

.

.

.

.

Just Prolog. Kalo ada yang suka, Lyra bakal lanjut. Review ne? Setidaknya hargai kerja keras Lyra…-_-

Gumawo…#Bow


	2. Chapter 1

Holalala~ Lyra Halmeoni is back! Hohoho, akhirnya setelah sekian lama sejak zaman purba, Lyra bisa update chap 1 dari The One, fanfic aneh dengan segala kegajeannya. Chap 1 ini tentu saja ada karena review dari reader. GUMAWO! Lyra seneng banget ff abal ini ada yang mau review. Yaah, walopun SiDers bejibun sih…

Eumm, curhat dikit ya? Sebenarnya Lyra gak PD banget buat publish ni ff, malah sempet pengen lari lagi#plak! Ehehe, gak, gak, Lyra gak bakalan discontinue lagi. GAK AKAN!

Kemarin Lyra kena musibah, masih ingat ff 'Never Stop' Lyra? Iya, Lyra tahu, ff itu jelek banget, sadar banget malah. Buat baca aja Lyra gak sudi. Jadi Lyra maklum waktu ada yang **FLAME** Lyra. Catat, ini **FLAME**! Ternyata rasanya di Bash itu gak enak ya? Untuk pertama kalinya, Lyra ngerasa pengen ninggalin dunia menulis. Cengeng banget ya? Tapi ga ah. Yang salah kan bukan Lyra. Lyra cume pengen asah kemampuan, salah dia sendiri buat baca. Hohoho….

 **WAJIB BACA:**

. FF ini sebenarnya gk terinspirasi dari apapun. Tapi kalo gak salah mungkin agak sama dengan DramKor City Hunter. Entahlah, Lyra gak terlalu tertarik sama DramKor, cuma sempet curi dengar sama sepupu Lyra yang maniak DramKor. Lyra Cuma tau City Hunter bercerita soal balas dendam, tapi nonton langsung gk pernah. Cuma sering sekilas liat kalo mama lagi kena demam dramkor. Lyra juga males cari tau. Jadi mianhe kalo sama ya? Lyra gk pernah bermaksud menjiplak.

Buat yang pernah nanya soal **EXO** , entah siapa itu, Lyra lupa. Lyra bukan fans buta banget kalo soal K-Pop, Lyra Cuma fans SuJu. Itu doang. Malah jujur, tapi jangan marah ya? Lyra cenderung gak suka EXO. Tapi Lyra gak ngebash loh. Cuma gak terlalu klop kalo soal EXO. Buat para fans EXO, jangan marah ya? Lyra turut berduka juga buat keluarnya Luhan, Kris, dan Baekhyun.

Lyra Cuma pernah sekali baca ff EXO, kalo gak salah judulnya 'Goodbye Saranghae'. Lyra mewek sih bacanya, tapi itu karena Lyra nganggap castnya WonKyu. Jahat banget ya?

Sahabat Lyra fans banget sama **EXO** **,** menggilai lebih tepatnya. Dia maksa Lyra buat bikin ff EXO, tapi please deh. Kenal EXO aja buram banget. Hahaha…

Yang pengen kenal lebih dekat. Ini acc fb Lyra. **FB Lyra: L Frolight.** Cari aja yang picnya anak sekolahan aneh sama tas pink. Ah, buat balasan review bisa diliat di bawah TBC.

Udah ah. Sebenarnya banyak banget yang pengen Lyra bilang, Cuma takutnya malah pada bosan sama author cerewet ini.

 **WARNING** **:** GaJe, bahasa gak tentu, ngebosenin, alur aneh. BL, Typo, feel gagal. **Cat,** kalo baca, tolong bayangin setiap potong adegan ya? **Siip.**

…

 **Title** : The One

 **Cast** : Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Siwon, and other.

 **Genre** : Tentuin sendiri ya..

 **Disclaimer** : SuJu milik SMent, membernya punya Tuhan. BabyKyu punya Lyra seorang #Plak!

 **Rate** : T-M

Enjoy the story…

 **THE ONE**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Bertaruh. Hari ini dia akan memakai area merah! Ckckck, _Yeoja_ yang malang."

Changmin merengut mendengar perkataan Yoona sebelum kembali menggigit donat coklatnya hikmat. "Mungkin saja _Yeoja_ kali ini beruntung."

"Haahh… kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Percayalah, tak akan ada _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ yang beruntung. Baby hanya milik Jonghyun! Benar 'kan _Prince_?"

Jonghyun mengangguk angkuh, setuju dengan pernyataan Jessica. Manik kelamnya bergulir melirik _Yeoja_ yang kini sedang memeluk sebuah kado gugup dengan mata yang menatap Kyuhyun sembunyi-sembunyi. _'Haah, satu lagi. Kasihan.'_

"Kudengar kemarin Key juga jadi korban Kyunnie, menyusul dua temannya yang juga patah hati minggu lalu. Haaah, padahal dia lumayan tampan."

"Key. Anak kelas satu. Eummh… 409." Krystal tampak menuliskan sesuatu dengan semangat pada sebuah buku yang tampak seperti album.

"Whoaa! DAEBAK! Apa sudah sebanyak itu?! Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonannya. Feromonnya yang paling kuat! Ckckck." Changmin berseru heboh. Takjub dengan rekor Kyuhyun. Dan 5 gadis itu mengangguk serempak. "Andai saja aku mengenalnya lebih awal. Hhh… kurasa dia benar-benar bisa mencatat rekor dunia." Taeyon mendesah kecewa.

"Umm! Kyuhyun benar-benar _daebak_! Apa dia memang menyukaimu sampai-sampai menolak semua _namja_ dan _yeoja_? Bahkan Key yang tampan tak dapat meluluhkannya." Taemin yang sedari tadi diam sebagai pihak 'Oh-ah' akhirnya buka suara. Tapi keningnya berkerut bingung ketika tak seorangpun dalam kelompok itu yang merespon. 7 pasang mata itu kini malah seakan menelanjanginya.

Taemin menelan salivanya sulit. "Euum. Apa aku salah bicara? Bukankah Key memang tampan?"

Hening sejenak…

.

"Mwahaha! BAIKLAH! Sudah kupustuskan! Mulai sekarang kau adalah Uke dari Key!" Sebagai ketua, Yoona tiba-tiba memukul meja dengan mata berapi-api. Memvonis seenaknya. 4 gadis lainnya mengangguk-angguk dengan mata yang ikut berbinar semangat. Hohoho, jiwa _fujoshi_ mereka membara.

"Um! Kurasa kalian memang cocok!" Jessica mengiyakan.

"Akhirnya… _club_ kita memiliki _pair_ baru." Taeyeon mendesah bahagia.

"Ternyata firasatku tak salah! Kau memang seorang Uke yang agresif!" Seohyun menepuk dadanya bangga. Krystal malah sibuk memotret wajah imut Taemin. Mempostingnya dengan kalimat 'Uke Agresif' berhuruf capital.

"Kupikir kau _straight_?" Changmin berbisik setelah bangkit dari mode kaget-bodohnya. Taemin cengo.

" _MWO_! _UKE_?! AGRESIF?! Yakk! Aku tak mau terlibat dalam kelompok _fujoshi_ gila seperti kalian! _ANDWEE_!" Taemin segera bangkit dan berseru histeris. Jelas dia tak rela!

"Terimalah, Minnie. Kau ma-" Dan perkataan bijak Yoona terhenti ketika matanya menangkap _yeoja_ tadi yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah dimulai!" Bisiknya dalam bin semangat. "Abadikan! Abadikan!" lanjutnya. Seohyun segera menghidupkan _handy_ _camnya_ dengan terburu-buru. Mereka tak akan melewatkan satu lagi bukti nyata kesaktian pesona Kyuhyun! Tidak akan!

.

" _Oppa_ …" cicit _yeoja_ itu di depan meja Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun yang bertopang dagu menatap ke luar jendela. Datar dan beku.

" _Oppa_ …" ulangnya lebih keras.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Kyuhyun berucap pelan. Masih menatap deretan pohon yang dibelai angin musim gugur.

"N- _nde_. Eumm, aku ingin memberikan ini." _Yeoja_ manis itu berucap merona. Tak berani menatap _hazel_ lembut yang kini beralih menyorotnya datar. Ugh, bahkan tatapannya saja serasa dapat membekukan sendi!

"Aku membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kuharap _oppa_ su-suka." Tangannya terangkat menyodorkan sebuah kotak berpita merah. Jelas tampak bergetar gugup.

"Untukku? Kau yakin aku akan suka?" Dengan cuek Kyuhyun bertanya meremehkan. Yoona di ujung sana menyeringai menang, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan _apa-aku-bilang_.

Senyap, _yeoja_ itu diam. Hingga saat Kyuhyun akhirnya meraih kotak itu, tanpa sadar dia melompat kecil. Dan kini semua pasang mata di kelas itu membulat. Setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya _Frozen Angel_ itu mau menerima kadonya? _Apa ini kiamat?!_

" _Gotcha_! Apa aku bilang!" Kini balas Changmin yang menyeringai menang. Menatap ke lima _fujoshi_ gila yang kini seakan kehilangan jiwa dengan mulut menganga.

" _Nde_ , aku suka. Aku suka… melihat kotak ini dibuang." Masih dengan wajah tembok, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuang kado itu dengan mudahnya lewat jendela. Tak peduli meski dengan cepat mata _yeoja_ itu memerah.

"Hancur dan rusak. Menjadi sampah yang tidak berguna. _Neomu_ _choae_ …" Dengan seringai kecil Kyuhyun beranjak bangkit. "Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Bisiknya sebelum melenggang pergi. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas akhirnya ingat untuk bernafas lega. Ternyata belum kiamat.

"Siapa?! Siapa nama _yeoja_ tadi?!" Krystal bertanya semangat.

"Yuri. Kwon Yuri." Jawab Yoona sambil mengusap air mata harunya. Bahagia _uke_ manis mereka ternyata tetap setia.

"Kwon Yuri. 410. Wow… Aku selalu suka sensasi ini."

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan santai di koridor panjang itu, mengabaikan berlusin-lusin pasang mata yang menatapnya lapar. Terbiasa. Sudah terlalu banyak _Uke_ dan _Yeoja_ yang menatapnya seperti itu selama hidupnya. Wajar, siapa yang tak akan terpana dengan ukiran sempurna itu?

Ia menarik selengkung kurva sebelum mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet. Meninggalkan rona parah di pipi para _haksaeng_ itu.

.

" _Yeobseo_?"

"…"

" _Nde_. Aku baru saja sampai 10 menit yang lalu."

"…"

"Tenanglah. Kupikir di sini aman. Kapan kau akan datang?"

"…"

"0704. Seperti biasa. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

 _Klik_. Sambungan berakhir. Kakinya melangkah ke deretan westafel di sudut toilet setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Seseorang tampak berdiri membelakanginya. Berpostur ramping dengan surai almond. Setidaknya itu kesan yang dicatat otaknya pertama kali.

Siwon memutar keran westafel tepat di sisi _namja_ itu. Matanya melirik sekilas ketika namja itu terus menunduk.

"Hey, Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon memulai percakapan. Tangannya terangkat menyisir asal rambut _spike_ hitamnya.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu. Siapa namamu?" ulang Siwon agak keras, kesal ketika _namja_ itu tetap diam. Masih menunduk.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" Akhirnya _namja_ itu bersuara, membuat Siwon tertegun ketika suara lembut dan jernih itu menelusup di telinganya pelan. Namun Siwon tak pernah mendengar nada sedingin dan sedatar itu. Terasa hampa dan tanpa warna. Sangat menusuk. Sejenak Siwon merasa tubuhnya merinding.

"Hey, aku baru saja pindah. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Itu saja." Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Siwon menjawab gugup. Ingin rasanya dia terbahak sekarang, sejak kapan seorang Choi Siwon gugup hanya karena mendengar suara dengan nada datar? Rekor terbaru.

"Apa itu penting untukku?" _Namja_ itu akhirnya mendongkak. Menatap Siwon dengan mata _hazel_ yang indah. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Siwon tertegun.

' _cantik_ …'

Mata itu menguncinya dalam sekejap. Mata kebanyakan orang korea berwarna coklat tua. Tapi _namja_ di depannya memiliki iris sewarna _hazel_ cerah yang lembut.

Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Mereka memiliki wajah manis yang sama, juga iris sewarna _hazel_ yang sama, namun tatapan mereka jelas jauh berbeda. Seseorang dalam bingkai memori Siwon memiliki tatapan hangat dan jahil meski dengan setitik binar sendu. Namun _hazel_ di hadapannya tampak mati. Beku dan tak tertembus.

Dan dia yakin hazel itu kembali menjeratnya.

"Apa itu _soft_ _lens_?"

"Pabbo."

Pintu toilet berderit pelan sebelum tubuh mungil itu menghilang. Menyisakan Siwon yang terpaku, menyelami ingatannya yang semakin berkabut.

.

.

.

Bayang-bayang mulai memanjang merayapi tanah ketika dentang jam pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun tetap duduk di dalam kelas, enggan beranjak. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk pulang tepat 15 menit sebelum gerbang ditutup. Bersembunyi. _Well_ , dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Matanya menantang matahari di balik siluet pohon oak tepat 3 meter di depannya. Dengan dingin hazel itu membidik seseorang di lapangan basket di sana.

Matahari sore itu mengingatkannya kembali pada luka lama. Dengan separuh yang hilang, atau dia memang tak pernah hidup di dunia ini? Sepenggal nama itu palsu.

. . . . . . . . .

Punggung mungil itu bergetar, perkataan ayahnya tadi merobek hatinya terlalu dalam. Kyuhyun hanya berbeda 15 menit dengan Kibum, tapi kenapa hanya Kibum yang mendapat ucapan selamat itu? Kenapa hanya Kibum yang bisa meniup lilin harapan? Kenapa hanya Kibum yang mendapat kecupan pada kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun juga ingin. Ini ulang tahunnya. Dia juga ingin hadir dalam pesta meriah itu. Tapi dia tahu, berpasang-pasang mata itu menghalanginya. Ketika Kibum ada, maka dia harus menghilang.

Meski dia tahu dia dan Kibum memang berbeda terlalu jauh, tapi tak bisakah mereka menyayanginya hari ini saja? Pura-pura pun tak apa.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya dianggap di tengah keluarga. Jika lilin harapan itu memang ada, dia ingin meminta. Sekali saja, dia ingin tidur dalam dekapan ibunya ketika demam, mendapat senyuman ayahnya tanpa letupan peluru, dan mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya. Dia ingin dilirik, bukan sebagai tameng tak berharga, bukan sebagai boneka perang, bukan sebagai bayangan. Hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Kibum.

Bolehkah?

"Hey. _Gwenchana_?" Suara itu membuat punggungnya berjengit. Seketika dia mendongkak, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan _onyx_ 3 cm di depannya. Terlalu dekat. Matanya melebar, _onyx_ itu juga membesar. Saling mengunci.

"Woaah! Aku suka matamu. Sukaaaa sekalii…" Kagumnya ketika Kyuhyun mundur menjauh sebelum mengusap kasar matanya.

"Kenapa? Berhentilah menangis. Wajah manismu jadi sangat jelek."

Tepat ketika jemarinya berhenti mengusap mata, wajah sembab itu berubah sinis dengan seringai jahil. "Kau merayuku?"

 _Namja_ kecil itu malah balas terkekeh jahil. "Mungkin. Menurutmu?"

"Kau aneh."

"Yaak! Setidaknya hargai aku yang sudah menghiburmu!" Serunya agak kesal.

"Aku tidak meminta."

"Itu karena aku memiliki hati yang baik!"

" _Ani_. Kau menyukaiku."

 _What the?!_

 _Namja_ kecil itu membulatkan matanya kaget bin heran. _Please_ deh, paras manis bocah di depannya ini benar-benar menipu. Dengan kata-kata menyebalkan dan tingkat narsis yang menghawatirkan. Ck, dia berani bertaruh dengan suluruh magnet kulkas yang dimilikinya, wajah manis itu telah menipu banyak orang.

"Hhh… _Nde_. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau puas, iblis?"

Bibir _plum_ itu menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, kuda."

Dengan wajah memerah, _namja_ kecil itu mendengus gusar. 67 detik yang lalu bocah cantik, di depannya tampak menyedihkan dengan mata basah dan hidung memerah. _And see_? Sekarang dia menjelma jadi iblis yang memuakkan. Masa sih dia berkepribadian ganda? Ok, dia bersumpah tak akan kalah.

"Baiklah! Kau yang meminta. Kuputuskan mulai sekarang kita berperang dan kau adalah istriku! Titik!" cerocosnya asal.

Bocah manis itu mendelik meremehkan. "Aku tak ingat pernah menikah dengan _ahjussi_ sepertimu."

" _Yaak_! Umurku 9 tahun! Aku bukan _ahjussi_!, iblis!"

"Kau di bawah umur. Pernikahan ini tidak sah. Dan iblis tampan sepertiku tidak mungkin menikah dengan kuda buruk rupa sepertimu."

Buruk rupa? _Hell_ , bahkan terlalu banyak kontrak pemotretan dan syuting yang diterimanya.

"Terserah! Kau tetap istriku dan aku tidak peduli jika anak kita menjadi iblis kuda yang tampan dan buruk rupa!" gusarnya mulai miring.

"Sudah kuduga kau gila, Siwon. Perlu kupanggilkan ambulance?"

"Aku tidak gi-… Tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Hhh… apa papan namamu tersangkut diotakmu hingga kau jadi sinting?" Bocah manis itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Dengan pose –sok- _cool_ yang menyebalkan.

"Aku gila karenamu, Kyu." Balas Siwon geli dengan seringai meremehkan.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dengan perut mual seketika. _First_ , dia tak ingat pernah memberitahukan namanya _yang_ _itu_ pada kuda sinting ini. _Second_ , Oooh! Anak kuda itu perlu ikut kursus merayu. Rayuannya membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tahu namaku?!" Kyuhyun menjerit dan berbalik gusar menatap Siwon.

"Karena papan namamu tersangkut di otakku. Hahaha! Wajahmu benar-benar konyol tadi!" Diakhir kalimatnya, Siwon tertawa keras. Kyuhyun terpaku. Dia benar-benar ingin marah. Tapi melihat tawa itu, tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik naik dan mulai ikut tertawa.

"Whoaa… _Daebak_! _Yeobo_ , kau benar-benar cantik!" Siwon berseru heboh. Tawa Kyuhyun segera terhenti.

"Yaak! Aku _namja_!"

"Terserah. Kau tetap istriku."

.

.

.

Rasanya berbeda sekali.

Seperti mimpi. Kyuhyun tak ingat pernah memiliki kenangan menyenangkan sebelumnya. Tertawapun terasa seperti larangan mutlak baginya. Ultimatum yang tidak dapat dillanggarnya. Seperti kata Kibum, karena kebahagiaan membenci Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa bahagia. Hidupnya kini sudah normal meski Kyuhyun bahkan tak tau seperti apa normal itu. Dia hanya berharap, dengan bernafas tanpa aroma mesiu artinya dia bisa bahagia. Dan kini hidup yang berusaha Kyuhyun cap normal didatangi Choi Siwon dengan segala ketidak normalannya. Membuatnya jungkir balik dengan hanya dalam waktu 5 menit ketika mereka bertatapan.

Bahkan 8 tahun tak cukup untuk mengubah debaran menyebalkan dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, berharap semua akan tetap _normal_ dan _baik_ - _baik_ _saja_.

Manik hazelnya akhirnya perih karena menatap matahari. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan matanya perih dan memanas, kebiasaan lama yang tak dapat dia ubah. Menatap matahari memang menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun berharap rasa sakit itu dapat mengalahkan rasa sakitnya yang lain. Yang mengoyak dan membuat hatinya berdarah. Kadang luka tak harus diobati tanpa berbekas, Kyuhyun lebih suka menutupi luka itu dengan luka lainnya. Karena dia terlalu terbiasa terluka. Terbiasa terluka tanpa terobati.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, nama familiar tertera di sana.

"Aku segera kesana. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, hyung." Dalam deringan pertama, Kyuhyun menjawab dan menutupnya secepat dia berbicara. _Namja_ manis itu segera meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Suara seseorang tadi terdengar serak, dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

Dieratkannya scarf yang melilit rapat lehernya. Meski belum memasuki musim dingin, tapi udara hari ini tergolong dingin. Dan dingin adalah musuh terbaik yang bisa menumbangkannya.

.

.

.

Dari tengah lapangan, Siwon tertawa keras ketika berhasil membobol ring. Diteguknya air dari botol yang disodorkan Changmin sebelum menyiram kepalanya dengan sisa air itu. Mereka semua tertawa. Mendapat anggota dengan skill sebagus Siwon adalah keberuntungan besar bagi club basket SM high School. Jelas saja Siwon langsung mendapat posisi inti, meski tidak bisa menduduki posisi kapten karena jenjang kelasnya. Permainannya ringan, hebat, dan menakjubkan dengan berbagai teknik yang mengagumkan.

"Wow! Permainanmu ganas, Siwon. _Look_! Bahkan Taeyang menyerah!" Changmin kembali terbahak, mengejek Taeyang yang berbaring di tengah lapangan dengan nafas terengah. Kapten dengan gaya aneh itu mendelik seram. Dan Changmin semakin terkekeh keras bersama anggota lainnya.

Siwon hanya mengulum senyum sebelum beranjak ke luar lapangan. Masih dengan seragam basketnya, dia terhenti dan menatap heran seorang _namja_ yang berlari menuju belokan ke gerbang depan. Dia ingat wajah manis itu. Sayang, _namja_ itu terlalu sombong untuk sekedar mengatakan namanya. Siwon penasaran. Tapi dalam waktu singkat _namja_ itu dapat membuatnya teraduk dan kesal. Dia menyukai tantangan, namun benci dipermainkan. _Namja_ galak itu menarik, itu tantangan.

 _Name_ _tag_? Sepertinya dia lupa memakainya.

Bibir Siwon perlahan mengukir seringai. Dengan langkah yang memberat dia kembali berjalan. Dan kembali terhenti ketika melihat sebuah lempengan plastik tepat di depan sepatunya. Penasaran, Siwon memungut benda itu.

Seringainya melebar, dengan bibir nyaris robek. Hohoho… Siwon tahu, dewi Fortuna memang _ahjumma_ yang menyayanginya.

Mata hazel dalam foto itu menatapnya, membuat Siwon terkekeh gila.

Kartu Siswa. Dengan nama Jung Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih berlari menuju halte dengan wajah memucat kelelahan. Tapi ketika sampai di depan sebuah toko roti, orang-orang di sisi jalan itu terdengar ribut dengan wanita yang menjerit-jerit. Refleks Kyuhyun menoleh penasaran. Diruas jalan yang besar itu, terdapat seorang anak kecil yang berjongkok dengan menutup telinga di tengahnya. Jalan itu lumayan ramai, dan anak itu menangis ketakutan.

Persis seperti dirinya dulu.

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun membuang tasnya dan berlari menuju anak itu. Kyuhyun benci ketika mereka hanya bisa berteriak tanpa mencoba menyelamatkan. Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun mencoba meraih anak itu dalam gendongannya. Lumayan susah karena tubuhnya agak lemas.

Dan benar saja, ketika kepala mungil itu bersembunyi pada ceruk lehernya, isakan pelan terdengar. Kyuhyun mendecih panik ketika begitu banyak klakson nyaring yang terdengar. Lengkap dengan jeritan yang semakin keras. Apa mereka pikir ini pertunjukan dengan matador hebat?

Kyuhyun mencoba mencari celah, beruntung tubuh rampingnya membuatnya mudah menghindari mobil-mobil yang nyaris melindasnya. Dia heran, mengapa tidak satu pun kendaraan yang mengerem ketika ada anak kecil yang mungkin menjadi korban tabrakan? Rasanya dunia memang sudah kehilangan hati.

Ketika akhirnya hanya di butuhkan satu langkah panjang menuju trotoar, sebuah mobil audi hitam melaju kearahnya. Mencoba peruntungan, Kyuhyun nekat memutar dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke bahu jalan. Rasanya sakit, seperti dugaannya. Namun wajah manis itu tampak lega ketika melihat anak itu baik-baik saja dalam dekapannya meski dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Tiba-tiba seorang _Yeoja_ setengah baya segera datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berusaha bangkit. _Yeoja_ itu segera meraih tubuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengecupinya berulang kali. Air mata tampak mengaliri pipinya.

"Jino- _ya_? _Gwenchana_ , _chagi_? Apa ada yang sakit, sayang?!" Tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan suara sengau, jelas sekali dia khawatir. Anak itu –Jino- masih sesenggukan dan bergetar ketakutan.

"Ssssh… Tenanglah, _chagi_. Jangan menangis, ne? Kau aman. _Eomma_ di sini, _chagi_. _Eomma_ di sini." Tangan _yeoja_ itu mengelus punggung Jino. Dan Kyuhyun masih terpaku bahkan ketika Yeoja itu berlutut dan mengucapkan begitu banyak terima kasih. Pandangannya kosong.

Dahi Yerin mengerut melihat namja dengan kening robek itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Dia hanya ingin berterima kasih telah menyelamatkan anaknya.

" _Haksaeng_ , _gwenchanayo_?" Tanya Yerin itu khawatir. Apa namja itu mendapat luka dalam hingga tak bisa meresponnya? Dan Kyuhyun masih terduduk diam di tempatnya. Jino mulai berhenti terisak, tubuh kecilnya mulai keluar dari pelukan Yerin dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

" _hyung_?" Dan Kyuhyun menatapnya. Jino tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia sedih melihat tatapan itu.

"Kau beruntung. Jangan takut dan menangis." Hanya sepatah kalimat itu sebelum Kyuhyun bangkit. Hazelnya sekedip menatap Yerin. Bibir pinknya menarik tersenyum samar. Segera Kyuhyun kembali berlari setelah menyambar tasnya. Meninggalkan Jino yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

"Hyung itu…-"

"..kenapa menangis?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika _eomma_ nya menghawatirkannya. Dia tak pernah mengalaminya. Jino beruntung. Dia bahkan tak terluka, tapi ibunya malah menangis khawatir. Kyuhyun iri. Kyuhyun pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk. Dia pernah pulang dengan peluru dalam tubuhnya, dia pernah pulang dengan wajah pucat sebelum akhirnya tumbang, dia pernah pulang dengan begitu banyak luka sayatan. Tapi ibunya tak pernah peduli, tak pernah mengecupinya, tak pernah menangisinya. Yang lebih membuatnya terluka, _eomma_ nyalah yang selalu memaksanya melakukan itu semua.

Karena dia tahu, _eomma_ nya tak akan pernah peduli. Tidak akan bahkan jika Kyuhyun mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_?! Kau di dalam?!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari _genkan_. Apartemen itu gelap, tanpa cahaya sedikit pun. Kyuhyun mencoba tenang dan melangkah menebak-nebak. " _Hyung_! Ini aku. Jawab Kyu, _hyung_!"

Sebuah jeritan menjawab seruan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan suara benda pecah. Kyuhyun semakin panik. Kakinya terus melangkah cepat, tak peduli begitu banyak barang yang ditabraknya dan pasti akan meninggalkan memar. Semakin mendekat menuju dapur, teriakan itu terdengar keras. Kyuhyun ingat ada sebuah saklar lampu di sisi _pantry_.

"Tenang, _Hyung_! Aku di sini. Kau tidak sendirian. Kyu di sini.." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berusaha mencari saklar dengan panik. Kembali terdengar suara barang pecah yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai piring atau gelas.

Klik. Lampu menyala. Menerangi sosok Donghae yang bersandar pada sisi kanan pantry sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. Sontak Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan menarik tangan Donghae untuk berhenti menyakiti kepalanya. Tapi Donghae terus menjerit dan menangis.

"Do-donghwa.. kaukah itu, ssa-eng?"

" _Dongsaeng_? J-jawab _hyung_ , _chagi_.." Donghae mulai kembali terisak, dan mata Kyuhyun sontak memanas. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dan mulai mengelus punggung Donghae.

" _Ne_.. Ini aku, _Hyung_. Aku di sini.." bisik Kyuhyun lebih pelan. Donghae berhenti terisak histeris, dia mendongkak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Berusaha menangkup pipi tirus itu lembut.

"Ssaeng… K-keningmu kenapa? Kenapa ka-kau terluka?" Tanyanya dengan suara retak. Tangan Donghae menyentuh sedikit darah yang mengalir pada pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Dan wajah cantik itu mengukir senyum. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Donghae seketika terhenti mengusap darah Kyuhyun ketika melihat _namja_ manis itu tersenyum. Tawanya pecah dengan tangan yang masih menempel pada pipi Kyuhyun. Donghae tertawa seperti orang kesetanan, keras dengan bahu berguncang. Kyuhyun diam kebingungan.

PLAAK! Satu tamparan tiba-tiba itu membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung ke samping. Donghae semakin memperkeras tawanya.

"Heh! Kau sudah datang ya. Selamat datang, Cho Kyuhyun. Selamat datang…" Ujar Donghae sebelum kembali tertawa. Matanya berkilat marah menatap Kyuhyun yang setengah terbaring, bibirnya menyeringai dan kembali mengelus pipi yang kini memerah itu.

Donghae yang rapuh berbalik bagai cermin dengan sisinya yang selalu bertolak belakang. Sosok rapuh itu menghilang, menghidupkan kembali iblis yang begitu Kyuhyun takuti. Mata dengan seringai jahat. Itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu biasa bagi Kyuhyun.

Sebuah tamparan kembali menghantam pipi Kyuhyun. Menjadi awal dari segalanya…

.

.

.

.

.

Braaak!

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali terlempar ringan menubruk lemari. Sosok cantik itu tampak mengenaskan. Darah mengotori begitu banyak bagian seragam putihnya yang nyaris lepas. Donghae mendekat masih dengan wajah menyeramkan. Datar dengan seringai sinis.

"Cho Kyuhyun… kenapa kau lama sekali, hm?" satu langkah…

"Tak taukah kau aku menunggumu lamaaa sekali?" Dua langkah…

"Terima hadiahmu, saeng…" Dan dengan senyuman kejam di depan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terengah, kakinya melayang dan menendang pertengahan dada Kyuhyun. Saat itu pula Kyuhyun tercekat dan terbatuk. Itu sangat sakit. Tapi hazel itu sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata.

"Ouuh… lihatlah keningmu. Kau terluka hm? Biar _hyung_ obati ne?" Ujar Donghae dengan nada _sing_ _a_ _song_ , tangan kekarnya menarik leher Kyuhyun berdiri, menariknya mendekat hingga dia bisa menatap hazel yang memandangnya kehilangan fokus. Nafas Kyuhyun putus-putus. Nyaris sekarat.

Dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan, Donghae membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun pada dinding ruang tengah itu. Kyuhyun meringis, terlalu lelah untuk menjerit. Tangan Donghae terus membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding cream yang mulai berubah memerah. Darah Kyuhyun menempel di sana, dan Donghae mendecih benci melihat dinding apartemennya ternoda.

"Ck! _Shiit_! Kau menodai dindingku, bodoh!" Dengan geram Donghae melepas tangannya dan menendang kaki Kyuhyun hingga tubuh lemah itu jatuh membentur lantai, terbaring membelakanginya.

Kaki Donghae yang berbalut pantofel hitam beralih kembali menendang punggung Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Dia senang melihat Kyuhyun terluka. Senang melihat Kyuhyun menderita. Kakinya makin beringas menendang punggung rapuh Kyuhyun. Tak peduli meski _namja_ manis itu terbatuk dan berada pada batas kesadarannya.

"Belum mau menyerah, eoh? Jika kau tidak keras kepala, semua akan baik-baik saja, idiot!" Satu tendangan keras kembali Donghae lakukan ketika Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tubuh rapuh itu hanya menegang menggeliat dengan tangannya yang beralih menyentuh dada, meremasnya seakan berharap dia masih dapat menghirup udara. Donghae tahu, Kyuhyun kesakitan. Dan dia suka itu.

"Uhuk! Uhukk… Ugh.. Hoek!" Dari belahan bibir pucatnya, namja 16 tahun itu memuntahkan darah. Cairan merah itu membercak pada lantai keramik apartemen Donghae. Dia yakin, organ dalamnya mengalami luka hingga terjadi pendarahan. Hazelnya mengosong seiring kelopaknya yang menutup. Kyuhyun pingsan, tak tahan dengan segala rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya kalah. Dengan semua suara yang mulai memudar.

Hanya gelap. Dan Kyuhyun tak ingin berharap menemukan penerang.

 ***TuBerCulosis***

Udah selese muntahnya? Moga udah ya. Simple aja sih, semua nasib ff ini tergantung review reader…^^. Mohon hargai kerja keras Lyra. Kritik, saran, ato bahkan flame juga gpp. Walopun ini salahsatu ff yg Lyra idam-idamkan tapi semua hak tetep ada sama reader.

Ehehe, soalnya Lyra punya kebiasaan nulis kalo review udah Lyra anggep cukup. Sejenis bahan bakar lah…XD

Lastly, review ya…#Bow

 **Balasan Review:**

 **ChaChaElf** : Gumawo udah review…^^ Ini udah dilanjut. Moga suka ya...#Bow

 **Meotmeot** : Ehehehe, mungkin. Lyra juga nulisnya ngasal banget. Hohoho, sebenernya ff ini Cuma iseng waktu Lyra liat foto Kyu Mamacita. Gumawo udah review…^^

 **FiWonKyu0201** : Ne. Ini WonKyu kok. Haram bagi Lyra buat bikin WonKyu kepisah. Gak bakalan dah! Mereka kan soulmate. Khekhekhe… ini udah Lyra udah lanjut. Moga suka ya ^^. Gumawo…#Bow

 **IntaniaDS** : Hohoho... berarti kita sodaraan XD. Lyra juga suka banget Kyu tersiksa fisik batin #dibakar. Nanti bagi-bagi ya kalo nemu ff Kyu disiksa ne? Lyra tunggu. Ini udah Lyra lanjut. Moga suka^^. Tapi mungkin chap awal Lyra belum terlalu munculin crimenya. Gumawo…#Bow

 **Guest** : Ini udah lanjut…^^ Jeongmal Gumawo udah review, chingu. Moga suka #Bow.

Yunacho 90: Ini udaaah lanjut. Yup. Seribu buat chingu. Ini WonKyu, Lyra udah dipaku sama pair ini. Jadi gak bisa misahin mereka. Hohoho. Gumawo udah review, moga suka ya…^^

 **Citra546** : Ouh, akhirnya ada yang mau manggil Lyra halmeoni. Hikks, gumawo. Lyra terharu…(':  
Ini udah Lyra lanjut buat cucuku tersayang #Disepak. Hehehe, Gumawo udah review. Moga suka ya…^^

 **Desviana407** : Gumawooo…^^ Disiksa? Udah pasti. Fisik: Bakalan sering. Batin? Harga mati! Dibunuh? Peti udah siap #Plak! Hohoho, Lyra seneng banget buat nyiksa Kyu. Dianya nakal sih. Gumawo reviewnya, moga suka ya…

 **Kim** **Nayeon** : Ya, Lyra juga berharap alur ceritanya bakalan bagus. Doain aja ya, Lyra masih belajar soalnya^^. Mianhe Lyra baru sempet update, Lyra sempet down -_-. Gumawo udah review, moga suka ya…#bow

 **Namezyzy**. **za** : Ah, Lyra juga suka reviewnya. Gumawoo…^^ Lyra setuju! Entah kutukan apa, Lyra emang Cuma bisa klop sama ff Kyu. Apalagi kalo tersiksa. Malangnyaa… Hohoho #DibantaiXD. Eum, tolong jangan panggil Lyra Thor, ne? Rasanya aneh XD. Moga suka chap 1nya ya…#bow.

 **Kyouna** : Salam kenal juga, Kyu Eonni ^^. Ini udah Lyra lanjut, mianhe lama banget. Gumawo reviewnya, moga suka ya…#bow

 **Puput257** : Jeongmal? Gumawoo…:3 Ini udah lanjut, moga suka ya…^^

 **Jihyunelf** : Yup. Lyra pernah menjejak di satu masa di mana Cho Kyuhyun adalah hama-musuh yang patut dimusnahkan. Tapi yeah, wajah malaikatnya akhirnya bikin orang jahat ini bertekuk lutut. Karma yang menyakitkan, hikss…  
Jeongmal? Padahal Lyra gak pede bgt naruh genre crime (-_- )a. Hohoho, WonKyu emang patut dicintai XD! Hidup Wonkyu! Gumawo reviewnya, moga suka ya…#DeepBow


	3. Chapter 2

Hai, Lyra balik lagi. FF ini bs updet jg berkat review reader sekalian. Jeongmal Gumawo bagi reader yg mau menghargai usaha Lyra, hiks #TerharuT_T.

Iya, Lyra tau ff ini udah jamuran, lumutan, karatan, dan uda pantas mati. Silakan bunuh Lyra. Buat menambah feel, reader yg gk keberatan bs baca dr chap sebelumnya. Kedepannya Lyra usahain lebih cepat.

Ah ya, udah banyak banget yang Lyra laluin sejak terakhir updet. **Pertama** , Lyra baru aja pulang dari kegiatan d Jkrt looh, ada reader yg tinggal di sana?

 **Second** , ff ini udah satu taun, karena **sekarang Lyra udah umur 14 taun**. Yeay! Ada yang mau ngasih ucapan? #Digorok. Becanda…

Ada reader yg req minta **The One (ChanBaek ver)** , sahabat Lyra yg mnggilai **EXO** juga gitu. Tapi rada susah juga, gimana mau bikin ff, muka mereka aja ga kenal. Jadi, buat reader yg fans **EXO** , bisa bantu Lyra? Yaah, Lyra Cuma pengen tau apa aja ciri khas mereka, buat kepentingan cerita. So, siapa yang setuju?

Udah ah bacotnya, Lyra emang cerewet.

.

.

.

 **Wajib baca** **: Selain krn mencintai Wonkyu, alasan utama Lyra gabung FFn adalah buat ngasah bakat. Jadi jika boleh, tolong beri masukan pada gaya penulisan Lyra. Balasan review di bawah.**

 **WARNING** **:** GaJe, bahasa gak tentu, ngebosenin, alur aneh. BL, Typo, feel gagal. **Cat,** kalo baca, tolong bayangin setiap potong adegan ya? **Siip.**

…

 **Title** : The One

 **Author:** Lyra **FB: L Frolight**

 **Cast** : Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Siwon, and other.

 **Genre** : Tentuin sendiri ya..

 **Disclaimer** : SuJu milik SMent, membernya punya Tuhan. BabyKyu punya Lyra seorang #Plak!

 **Rate** : T-M

Enjoy the story…

Bulu mata lentik itu bergerak perlahan sebelum terbuka. Hanya langit-langit putih yang ditangkap _hazel_ itu. Tatapannya kosong, mencoba menyatukan kepingan-kepingan kejadian yang terberai. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya lelah.

Ini sudah pagi, benang-benang cahaya yang mengintip dari balik jendela itu cukup untuk memberitahunya. Malam kemarin terasa sangat jauh bagi Kyuhyun, tapi rasa sakit yang kini dirasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Terasa perih, itu pasti. Dalam 2 menit, tubuh ringkih itu tetap berbaring menatap matahari.

Kyuhyun beralih menelusuri sejenak tubuhnya sebelum perlahan bangkit duduk.

"Ahk…" ringisnya pelan ketika perut dan bagian dada kanannya terasa seperti ditusuk. Memar dan luka goresan tampak di sana, menyatu dengan bekas berdarah lainnya. Tubuhnya kini sudah bersih dengan perban pada bahu kiri. Kyuhyun ingat, bahunya memang robek lebih parah kemarin, atau bahkan bergeser. Ketika ia mencoba meraih segelas air di meja nakas, tiba-tiba sebuah handuk basah jatuh tepat di atas lengan kurusnya. Ah, Kyuhyun bahkan baru sadar tubuhnya ternyata sedikit demam.

.

Ceklek~

"Kau sudah bangun, _eoh_?" Donghae bertanya seraya melangkah menuju ranjang. Ditangannya terdapat nampan dengan sekeping roti dan segelas susu. Tipikal _simple-fast breakfast_.

"Aku akan sekolah, _Hyung_. Di mana bajuku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan dan serak, hazelnya menatap Donghae dengan tangan saling menumpuk, mencoba memahami tatapan Donghae.

Donghae hanya terus berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan nampan di atas nakas sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang. "Eunhyuk bilang kau dehidrasi dan agak demam. Wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik tidur dan istirahat saja."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Meski nada datar yang keluar dari bibir Donghae, _namja_ itu jelas tak ingin dibantah.

" _Ne_. Kyu akan tidur."

Donghae tersenyum samar, bangkit dan memperbaiki selimut Kyuhyun. "Sarapanlah dulu. _Hyung_ sudah terlambat bekerja. Jika kau lapar, panaskan saja makanan di dalam Kulkas. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Biru dua butir, dan putih sebutir. Bajumu sedang Hyung cuci, mungkin kau butuh seragam baru, eum… seragammu agak rusak. Dan jangan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Kau harus istirahat." Donghae berpesan panjang lebar, dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dengan bibir robeknya. _Hyung_ nya ini… bahkan dapat bersikap seakan semua memang baik-baik saja. Ah~ andai Kyuhyun dapat memakai topeng sebaik itu.

Ketika akhirnya tubuh Donghae menghilang di balik pintu, Kyuhyun meraih susunya dan meminumnya setengah. Diliriknya 2 keping roti yang disiapkan Donghae sebelum meraihnya dan bangkit berdiri. Kakinya yang berbalut piama melangkah tertatih menuju toilet.

"Uhk…" Kyuhyun meringis, tapi ekspresinya tetap tanpa warna, hanya jemari lentiknya yang beralih mencengkram kuat bagian perut. Butuh 3 menit bagi Kyuhyun mencapai depan _closet_ dengan langkah terhuyung itu. Dibukanya tutup _closet_ dan melemparkan roti itu kedalamnya dalam satu gerakan. Terdengar bunyi gemericik air dari dalam closet, Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas bagaimana roti itu ditelan air dan lenyap. Wajah manis itu mengukir senyum dingin. Dia lapar, tapi bagaimana cara menelan makanan itu ketika bahkan untuk bernafas saja terasa sekarat?

.

"Bummie _hyung_ , ini sakit…"

.

.

.

.

Yoona mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, matanya yang berbalut _soft_ _lens_ biru melirik surat yang dipegang Kangin nelangsa. Diraihnya kertas itu dan kembali membacanya, lalu kembali mengerang sengsara seakan dia adalah orang paling malang segalaksi Andromeda.

"Kyunnie sakit apa? Bukannya kemarin dia masih bisa menolak Yuri? Kelihatannya dia sehat. Bibirnya masih semerah cherry kemarin~" Yoona menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Rasanya dunia ini sepi tanpa malaikat itu…"

"Yaah, meskipun dia beku, tapi hanya dia yang bisa menghangatkan duniaku. Ah~ Kyunnieee…" racaunya separuh gila.

"Siapa yang mengantar surat ini?" Kangin berusaha tetap waras meski duduk kurang dari 2 meter dengan _yeoja_ sinting itu.

"Euum, seorang namja muda yang tampan. Ah~ wajahnya tampan sekali. Apa mungkin dia _namjachingu_ Kyunnie ya? Ih, tapi masa sih? Bukannya baby masih milik Jonghyun? Tapi kalau memang begitu aku tak keberatan bla-bla-bla…"

Kangin mendesah ketika Yoona malah heboh dengan asumsi gilanya. "Berhenti bertingkah gila dengan jiwa fujoshimu yang juga gila. Kuulangi, siapa yang mengantar ini? _Hyung_ n-…"

"YAK! Berapa kali kukatakan jiwa fujoshi itu anugrah! Kau saja yang _pabo_!" Seru Yoona sewot, untung saja di kelas hanya terdapat mereka berdua karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah. Kangin yang berstatus ketua kelas jelas saja harus mengecek jadwal dan guru, sedangkan Yoona? Ah, sebagai ketua _club_ _fujoshi_ yang bertanggung jawab, dia memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengambil foto Kyuhyun yang sering duduk di taman saat sekolah masih sepi. Selain konsumsi pribadi, bisa juga sebagai sumber penghasilan.

Membayangkan wajah manis dengan mata terpejam damai itu saja sudah dapat membuatnya melayang. Ah~ Kyuhyun memang tak bisa membuatnya berhenti terpesona.

"Yoona, senyummu mengerikan. Ingat, 5 detik yang lalu kau adalah nenek lampir." Cicit Kangin merinding melihat senyum Yoona yang nyaris membelah wajah.

"YAK! Apa kau bilang?!"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau kenal dia?"

Jonghyun menatap datar wajah dalam kartu itu 5 detik. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Siwon mendesah putus asa. "Kau yakin?" Satu anggukan Jonghyun makin mengikis harapannya.

"Apa kau tak tahu dia kelas berapa?"

"Apa aku harus mengenal siswa dari 39 kelas? Lagipula wajah dalam foto almamater ini tidak terlalu jelas."

Tak patah semangat, Siwon kembali bertanya semangat. " _Hazel_! Matanya berwarna coklat _hazel_! Wajahnya cantik, ah ani, sangat cantik! Rambutnya coklat, kulitnya putih pucat, tubuhnya ramping dengan bahu kecil, dia setinggi dag…"

"Banyak orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu Siwon." Potong Jonghyun gugup.

" _Ani_! Hanya dia yang seperti itu sepanjang aku hidup! Aku yakin!"

"Terserah! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Kita akan terlambat." Jonghyun bangkit berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Tapi Siwon diam, sia-sia dia datang pagi-pagi untuk menjemput Jonghyun dan bertanya mengenai _namja_ itu. Jonghyun sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Semangatnya terasa melayang seiring gelengan kepala Jonghyun.

"Hhh, baiklah. Kau yang mengemudi. Aku tiba-tiba merasa malas."

.

Siwon hanya tidak tahu, 4 meter dari punggungnya, Jonghyun menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan cepat memasuki ruang tamu. Wajahnya mengeras cemas, jari-jari panjangnya mencengkram kuat anak kunci rumah itu.

Hanya butuh kurang dari semenit untuk menaiki tangga dengan berlari. _Namja_ manis itu kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar berpernis yang berada tepat di sisi tangga.

Ceklek~

"Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk mengitari kamar yang kosong itu dengan bingung. Baru saja _namja_ itu akan mencari ke dapur ketika matanya menangkap pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar terdengar suara air dari dalam. _'mungkin di sana._ '

"Kyu? Kau di dalam?"

"Hgghh.."

"Euggh… H-hyung, hoeek! Hhhh uhuk!" Mendengar erangan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk segera masuk dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk di closet –muntah-.

Dengan panik Eunhyuk segera berlutut dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Hal ini sudah dia perkirakan mengingat semalam Kyuhyun menemani Donghae meneguk obat penenang dosis tinggi yang justru dipaksa Donghae untuk diminumnya. Jelas saja tubuhnya _drop_ dan menolak, Kyuhyun terlahir dengan tubuh yang sensitive dengan berbagai hal, termasuk obat-obatan. Apalagi dengan dosis setinggi itu saat bahkan dia belum menginjak 17 tahun. _Donghae memang psycho_.

"Muntahkan, Kyu. Tenanglah, atur nafasmu…" Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan meski jantungnya bahkan nyaris meledak panik. Meski dia pernah menyaksikan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan jauh lebih buruk, tapi Eunhyuk tetap tidak terbiasa. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tahan untuk selalu mendatangi Donghae tepat sepulang sekolah setiap harinya dan tak jarang berakhir terluka. Eunhyuk tak pernah tahu. Kyuhyun terlalu tertutup bahkan untuk membagi masa lalu dan identitasnya. Nyaris 4 tahun menangani Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tetap menjadi seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai _dongsaeng_ dengan rasa sayangnya yang terus memupuk. Tapi hati dalam tubuh rapuh itu tampak mati. Beku dan terluka.

.

" _Neo_ _Gwenchana_? Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan, _namja_ itu sudah ikut berlutut dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bersandar di bahunya dengan nafas terengah.

"Umh…" anggukan samar Kyuhyun jelas tak dapat dipercaya.

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Perutmu keram, Kyu? Jawab _hyung_ , berapa butir yang kau telan?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang kacau, mencengram kemeja Eunhyuk sebagai pegangan. Entah mengapa, semua sudut berputar dan memutih dalam penglihatannya. Dia merasa melayang.

"K-kemarin hanya 4 butir."

" MWO?! Kau gila?! Berapa kali kukatakan, jika Donghae berulah lagi, jangan mendekat! Cukup hubungi aku. Dia bisa menyakitimu, Kyu! Dia menyakitimu! Berapa kali harus kukatakan, hah?!" Eunhyuk memekik, setengah cemas, separuh marah. Dia memang tidak tahu apapun, tapi setidaknya dia cukup waras untuk mengerti bahwa Donghae berbahaya. Suatu keajaiban _dongsaeng_ bodohnya ini masih dapat menarik nafas dengan hidup bertahun bersama _psycho_ mengerikan itu. Donghae gila, dan Kyuhyun lebih gila untuk bertahan di sisinya.

 _Andai dia tahu, semuanya tidak sesederhana itu._

 _._

"Kyu, _jebal_ … pergilah bersamaku, aku akan membawamu pergi, kau akan aman, Kyu. Aku akan menjagamu…" nada suaranya melembut, berharap Kyuhyun mau lepas dari Donghae.

"H- _hyung_ … nafasku berat. Aku mengantuk."

Eunhyuk mendesah kasar, sudah berkali-kali dia membahas ini, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pun Kyuhyun mengelak. "Itu dosis tinggi, Kyu. Harusnya kau masih _tertidur_ dan hipotensi untuk 3 hari. Itu berbahaya, Kyu. Ingat kesehatanmu. Kumohon…"

"Umh, _hyung_ … aku ingin tidur hh…"

Menyerah, rasa iba membuatnya tak tahan. " _Ne_ Kyu, tidurlah. _Hyung_ menyayangimu." Eunhyuk mengecup sayang kening Kyuhyun dengan mata berembun. Tangannya beralih menangkup tubuh kurus itu dalam gendongannya dengan hati-hati.

" _Mianhe_ , _hyung_." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum menutup mata.

Dalam gelap, di garis batas sadar, Kyuhyun kembali teringat ajakan Eunhyuk tadi, untuk pergi dan aman. Dia ingin, sangat ingin lari, tapi terlalu lelah untuk percaya. Dia sudah pernah mengalaminya, mencoba berharap ketika Yunho membawanya pergi. Tapi apa? Dunia baru yang dijejakinya semakin terasa seperti benang kusut, dengan ujungnya yang menggulung tak terlihat. Dia bertemu semuanya, yang lebih buruk bahkan dari sengatan mesiu. Tapi kemana? Semua tampak sama. Akhirnya, hati rapuh itu mencoba berdamai. Berusaha mempertahankan kepingannya yang tersisa. Berdamai dengan keadaan yang membunuhnya. Mencoba menganggap semuanya normal dan baik-baik saja. Menerimanya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dibenci kebahagiaan.

.

' _Pergi kemana? Tempatku di sini, selalu di sini. Dengan gelap yang mengajarkanku terbiasa.'_

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun terkurung di rumah Donghae. Berpuluh-puluh pesan dan telepon dari Yunho dijawabnya dengan kebohongan. Dia harap Yunho percaya saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menginap di rumah teman. Teman? Dalam mimpi pun Kyuhyun tidak memiliki mereka.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 5 sore ketika Kyuhyun meliriknya. Masih cerah, dan Kyuhyun tergiur untuk keluar dari kurungan ini. Donghae belum pulang, dia memiliki pertemuan di luar kota hingga lusa. Ini kesempatan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Sudah lama dia tidak ke sana. Mencoba memantapkan hati, Kyuhyun perlahan menjulurkan kakinya keluar selimut. Bibirnya yang memucat sedikit meringis ketika telapaknya akhirnya menempel di permukaan marmer yang beku. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meskipun masih lemas, setidaknya dalam penglihatannya semua barang sudah tidak membayang.

Hanya butuh 20 menit bagi Kyuhyun hingga berdiri di depan cermin dengan _hoodie_ putih longgar yang membalut tubuhnya. Ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, udara mulai menghembuskan uap dingin. Lukanya memang masih basah, perban bahkan melilit tubuhnya. Tapi sisi baiknya, setidaknya perban di balik pakaiannya dapat membantu menghalau rasa dingin, bukan? Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif, Donghae masih di luar kota, terpisah beribu kilometer darinya. Lagipula, rasa rindu pada _orang itu_ mulai menumpuk dalam hatinya.

 _Orang itu_ seperti penghangat hatinya yang nyaris membeku mati. Ketika bersamanya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin mereka sebut bahagia. Dia merasa bebas, merasa disayangi dan dilindungi. Walaupun beberapa kali karena menemui orang itu, Kyuhyun harus dihatui berbagai kemungkinan. Kyuhyun menyayanginya. Bukan karena suatu keperluan dan penebusan. Dia merasa memiliki dunia yang lain, ketika dia tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah ketulusan yang sederhana.

Mata hazelnya melirik jendela sejenak sebelum melangkah keluar. Semoga semua baik-baik saja…

.

.

.

Siwon terus berjalan di trotoar. Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia meninggalkan kota ini. 7 tahun, memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Banyak yang berubah di sini. Mulai dari letak tata kota hingga trotoar yang kini dipijaknya. _Namja_ tampan itu baru saja pulang dari latihan basketnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa merindukan sesuatu dan memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Meskipun banyak yang berubah dari kota ini, tapi sensasinya tetap sama. Aromanya tetap sama. Tenang dan menenangkan. Seolah menarik lonceng ingatannya untuk berdenting manis. Membuat sebentuk senyum polos itu kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Siwon rindu kota ini, dan dia menyadari dia juga merindukan anak yang mengekori memorinya 7 tahun yang lalu.

Kakinya yang berbalut _sneakers_ mengetuk santai diantara pejalan kaki yang lumayan ramai. _Onyx_ nya bergulir mencocokan bagian-bagian kota ini dengan _puzzle_ ingatannya. Hingga matanya berhenti di sebuah toko roti diseberang jalan. Siwon sedikit terkesan, toko itu sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Dia seperti masih berdiri di jalan yang sama, bersama orang yang sama dan memandang toko yang sama 7 tahun lalu. Rasanya mampir sebentar tidak masalah. Siwon hanya perlu menyebrang untuk sampai ke toko itu. Kakinya terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan garis penyebrangan. Lampu penyebrangan baru saja berubah hijau, membuat kerumunan penyebrang beramai-ramai melewati _zebra_ _cross_. Siwon baru saja akan melangkah menyatu dalam kerumunan sebelum sebuah tubuh menubruknya keras.

"Aaaah… ssh…" Orang itu meringis lirih dengan pipi menempel pada wajah Siwon. Dahi Siwon mengernyit, hingga akhirnya orang itu mendongkak menatapnya. Dan Siwon tahu jantungnya kehilangan ritme saat _hazel_ itu memakunya. Pucat, dengan raut kesakitan yang jelas.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka canggung. "aa…. AAaaaah!" baru saja namja manis itu ingin meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya, tubuh kurusnya dengan mudah kembali terdorong arus manusia.

Sreeet!

Dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengukungnya dalam pelukan, sepertinya namja itu terbawa arus. Entah bagaimana ketika melihat wajah kesakitan itu, ada sudut dalam hatinya yang terasa perih dan ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak bisa menahan wajah khawatirnya saat tangan Kyuhyun beralih memeluk protektif dada dan perutnya dengan raut yang semakin tersiksa. Tahu Kyuhyun akan semakin kesakitan jika lebih lama di sini, tangan kekarnya berusaha membuka jalan bagi dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang patuh dalam kungkungannya.

" _Gwenchana_? Sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya sebelum berusaha menjawab dengan nada datar. "Aku salah jalan dan terdorong."

"Lalu apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi wajahmu sangat kesakitan. Kau terluka?"

"Tidak. Mereka terus menyikutku."

Dia diam. Dan Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Meskipun kembali menjawab dengan dingin, setidaknya sekarang Siwon tahu Kyuhyun bukan penderita SPD. Sore ini cerah, dan seoul memang selalu ramai. Siwon tidak heran lagi kenapa Kyuhyun dengan tubuh kurus itu bisa terdorong dan terbawa arus. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan kikikan tawanya. Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun itu umur berapa? Terakhir kali dia terdorong saat menyebrang adalah ketika berusia 9 tahun, itupun hanya terbawa beberapa langkah.

"Sore yang indah. Ah, aku tidak melihatmu belakangan ini, kau kemana?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata melirik Kyuhyun yang kembali berwajah datar. Harus dia akui, bahkan dengan wajah datar itu, dia tetap cantik. Siwon tidak bisa tidak merasa senang, 2 hari yang lalu dia akhirnya berhasil mengetahui nama Kyuhyun, dan sekarang namja cantik itu berada dalam pelukannya, berbagi detak jantung yang senada.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, melewatkan satu ringisan sakit saat luka basah itu terasa perih.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih!" Ketus Siwon kesal sambil berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat. Oh ayolah, namja itu kembali menyebalkan. Rasanya Siwon sedikit dendam dengan tingkahnya. Begitu sampai di seberang jalan, boneka hidup itu segera mendorong Siwon dan melangkah cepat. Harga diri seorang Choi Siwon yang terhormat tidak pernah seterluka ini. Semua orang memandangnya dengan pandangan menghakimi. Bespekulasi mungkin saja dia pemerkosa atau penguras yang marak belakangan ini.

"Yak!" Siwon tidak sadar suaranya meninggi saat mencekal tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ucapkan terima kasih!" ketusnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sebelum menggumam dengan suara pelan. " _Kamsahambnida_."

Siwon sedikit mematung, padahal dia awalnya cuma ingin mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia malah merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Lampu di sayap jalan mulai memendarkan cahaya keemasannya ketika jam besar di sudut toko roti itu berdentang 6 kali. Kyuhyun dengan tangan pucatnya menerima bungkusan roti yang sudah dibayarnya tadi. Biasanya _orang itu_ selalu menantikan roti dari _bakery_ ini. Dengan krim mocanya yang khas, pahit dan manis dalam satu waktu. _Ini mengingatkanku padamu_ , adalah kalimat yang selalu wajah letih itu ucapkan dengan senyum tulus. Kyuhyun bahkan mengingatnya di luar kepala. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah itu, bibirnya akan selalu tertarik naik. Memunculkan senyum yang langka di tatap dunia.

"Mampirlah lagi." Ucapan ramah pelayan toko itu hanya Kyuhyun balas dengan senyum tipis.

Pelayan itu terpaku sejenak. "Dia siapa? Cantik sekali."

Kakinya yang berbalut boots pendek melangkah menapak troatoar tepat setelah bel kecil yang menggantung di pintu toko berbunyi. Dengan senyum mengembang Kyuhyun berjalan menuju halte di persimpangan, dengan Siwon yang melangkah terburu 5 meter di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Fuuuh… sshh…" Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun meniupkan uap panas di tangannya, meskipun masih musim semi, tapi udara yang memeluknya membuatnya menggigil. Semua orang juga tahu betapa Kyuhyun membenci dingin, dia bahkan pernah pingsan dengan wajah sepucat kertas ketika mengikuti festival musim dingin. Saat menarik nafas, maka uap dingin akan terasa memenuhi setiap sudut di paru-parunya hingga membuat Kyuhyun sesak. Itu sakit, rasa yang selalu mengingatkannya pada luka dalam memorinya. Seperti penanda, dan Kyuhyun benci itu.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Mata Kyuhyun membola ketika tiba-tiba saja Siwon berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau kedinginan." Dia bicara lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam dengan pandangan datar.

"Terserah kalau kau mau marah." Ucap Siwon ketus sambil menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun mendekat. Dari jarak sekecil ini, Siwon dapat melihat iris _hazel_ yang menatapnya membesar, dan itu semakin membuatnya terpesona. Sebelum Kyuhyun bangkit, dengan segera Siwon melilitkan syalnya di leher pucat itu. Siwon sedikit terkejut ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang sebeku es. Apa sedingin itu?

"Marah saja, tapi jangan menolak."

"Jja. Jangan berani melepasnya atau aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau remaja SPD yang menyusahkan." Siwon berbisik jahil pada Kyuhyun yang masih membungkuk. Membuat beberapa orang di halte itu memekik tertahan.

"Aigoo… mereka manis sekali."

"Dia tampan dan perhatian."

"Coba lihat dia, wajahnya seperti boneka. Astaga, dia cantik sekali."

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Siwon segera bangkit dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yang kini terpaku pada sebuah foto kecil usang.

' _Bahkan Siwon juga bilang begitu. Hyung, kenapa kau selalu benar?_ '

.

.

.

Di depan jendela besar rumah sakit itu, seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya duduk diam di atas kursi rodanya. Matanya yang jernih menatap kosong kota raksasa di balik keca jendelanya yang berembun. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan ramainya dunia luar. Raganya terkurung di sini, di tempat di mana dia berusaha menyembuhkan semua luka. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi semuanya masih segar di memorinya seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin sore.

Titik dari kehancuran dunianya…

Tapi di saat dia merasa semuanya terlalu sulit untuk ditanggung bahunya, Tuhan masih berbaik hati. Seorang Malaikat datang pada malam berbadai itu, menariknya bangkit dan menjajikan sebuah kebahagiaan. Seorang Malaikat dengan sayap-sayapnya yang patah. Yang akan melindunginya dan juga harus dilindunginya.

"Aku merindukannya." Bibirnya yang kering mengulas sebuah senyum tulus.

Seperti sihir, ketika mata itu menatapnya teduh, dia tahu tidak ada yang berakhir. Saat dia kehilangan semuanya, direnggut dengan paksa, Malaikat itu datang dengan sepotong janji yang rapuh. Tapi dia percaya, berpegang pada hatinya yang perlahan membuka. Hingga kini, ketika dia hidup di dunia kecilnya di mana hanya ada dia dan Malaikat kecilnya. Mereka saling menjaga, menyayangi, dengan hati yang sama-sama nyaris mati.

" _Mommy…_ "

Tanpa sadar yeoja paruh baya itu memekik bahagia. "Kyunie?!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan syalnya dan berlari memeluk eommanya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan pelukan ini. Meskipun lukanya kembali terasa sakit, tapi rasa rindunya sudah sangat dalam.

Hanya dengan eommanyalah ia bisa merasakan emosi. Merasa hidup. Dan diam-diam Kyuhyun juga berharap dapat hidup di dunia kecilnya yang lain, di mana hanya ada dia dan sang _Mommy_. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana itu mencintai, karena dia tidak pernah dicintai. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu, dia menyayangi _yeoja_ paruh baya ini. Entah mereka menyebutnya apa, Kyuhyun hanya tahu eommanya terlalu berharga untuk dia bawa ke dunia kelamnya. Baik dunia yang berusaha dia tinggalkan di balik punggungnya, dunia yang kini menjeratnya, atau bahkan dunia hitam yang menanti langkah rapuhnya di masa depan. Tidak, _Mommy_ nya terlalu berharga.

" _Mom_ , mian aku jarang datang." Kyuhyun berucap lembut sambil menatap wajah eommanya sedih. Tanpa malu Kyuhyun segera bersimpuh di kaki eommanya dengan kepala disandarkan di paha _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya kemudian.

"Aigoo… kenapa kau sedih, eoh? Harusnya _Mommy_ yang sedih kau lupakan." Kekeh Ny. Jung dengan bahagia.

Kyuhyun sontak mendongkak. " _Aniya_! Aku tidak melupakanmu. Aku… aku hanya baru bisa… aissh.. maksudn-…" Ucapan Kyuhyun yang kacau segera terhenti ketika sebuah jari membekap bibir _pink_ nya.

Ny. Jung tersenyum geli. "Aku tahu. Kenapa kau sangat panik, Kyu? Hahaha…"

Melihat tawa manis sang _Mommy_ , membuat bibirnya ikut tertarik naik, kontras dengan pandangannya yang menyendu. "Aku hanya tidak mau _Mommy_ merasa aku melupakanmu. Hanya _Mommy_ yang aku punya. Hanya _Mommy_ yang menyayangiku." Lirih Kyuhyun seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di pangkuan eommanya.

"Kau kenapa, _chagi_? Kau sedikit kacau." Nada khawatir itu tampak dalam suaranya yang mengalun lembut. Tangannya beralih mengelus pelan surai coklat lembut Kyuhyun.

" _Ani, gwenchana_. Ah… aku membawakan roti kesukaan _Mommy_!"

Ny. Jung tersenyum, dia tahu Kyuhyun hanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Anak itu masih terus ingin bersembunyi._ Tapi setidaknya dia tahu, ini semua adalah karena jauh di dalam hati Kyuhyun, _namja_ manis itu terlalu menyayanginya. " _Jinjja_? kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Rasa makanan rumah sakit sangat mengerikan!"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menyerahkan bungkusan roti itu pada _eomma_ nya. Dan tentu saja ny. Jung segera meraihnya dengan riang.

" _Gumawo_ , chagi. Aku selalu suka rasa ini. Ini me-…"

" _Ini mengingatkanku padamu_." Potong Kyuhyun diselingi kekehan kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang _Mommy_. "Sampai kapan kau mau menyamakanku dengan krim _mocca_ itu, _Mom_?" Kyuhyun mencebil kecil.

Ny. Jung mengulas senyum lembut yang tulus. "Terlalu banyak kesamaannya denganmu."

Sepeti seorang _chef_ professional, Ny. Jung membelah roti yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat itu, memamerkan pada Kyuhyun krim mocca dengan campuran caramel leleh di dalamnya. "Lihatlah, warnanya persis seperti matamu. _Hazel_ yang indah."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Hanya itu? _Mom_ , itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Tentu saja berhubungan. Hanya dengan melihat ini, _Mommy_ selalu merasa seperti menatap matamu. Kadang aneh ketika _Mommy_ membayangkan sedang memakan matamu. Meskipun matamu indah, tentu saja itu tidak cocok untuk dimakan. Eeew…" Ny. Jung berceloteh ceria, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa lepas yang gembira.

Berdesir. Lagi-lagi rasanya seperti ini ketika ny. Jung melihat Kyuhyun menampakkan emosi bersamanya. Rasanya bahagia dan sedih dalam satu waktu. Dia pernah menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang tampak benar-benar mati. Kyuhyun yang tidak menangis ketika satu-satunya sahabatnya meninggal, Kyuhyun yang sekarat tanpa satu pun ringisan. Dia pernah melihatnya, dan berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali _hidup_. Meskipun ny. Jung sangat tahu, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih menyimpan lukanya sendiri, luka basahnya yang tidak pernah sembuh.

Saat Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan eommanya yang terpaku padanya, tawa manis itu segera terhenti.

"Kyunnie…"

"Nde?"

Ny. Jung menggigit roti itu dan tersenyum. "Ada lagi alasan kau sama dengan mocca ini. Rasanya selalu membuatku bahagia. Persis sepertimu."

" _Gumawo Mom_." Kyuhyun bangkit dan memeluk erat eommanya. Menyesap rasa nyaman yang hanya dia dapat dari wanita ini. Bahagia, aman, dan disayangi, tempat dia merasa hidup. " _Gumawo_.." bisiknya lagi.

"Terima kasih karena mau menemaniku. Terima kasih mau menerimaku. Terima kasih mau memahamiku. Terima kasih telah datang, _Mom_. Aku menyayangimu."

.

' _Terakhir, manis dan pahit dalam satu waktu, tapi tidak terlihat. Persis sepertimu._ '

.

.

.

Senja sudah meninggalkan hari di saat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar yang ramai. Dia memutuskan pulang ketika kepalanya terasa berat, dia tidak mau tampak sakit di depan sang Mommy. Itu akan membuatnya khawatir. Jari-jarinya beranjak merapatkan syalnya, syal Siwon lebih tepatnya. Tanpa sadar hatinya menghangat, meskipun Siwon melupakannya, setidaknya tingkah _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

.

.

.

Donghae menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Asap pekat itu terbang sebelum hilang ditelan udara di tempat remang itu. Dari bibir tipisnya, _namja_ itu bersenandung kecil. Memecah sunyi diruang sepi itu.

"Haaah…" Desahnya sebelum meletakkan rokok itu di atas meja. Tangannya beralih meraih sebilah pisau kecil di sisi asbak. Pisau yang memantulkan tatapan sendu Donghae di antara keremangan.

' _Donghwa…_ '

Satu jarinya menelusuri pinggiran pisau, memperhatikan bagaimana setetes darah mengalir dari luka di ujung jarinya. Donghae tersenyum kecil, senyum kekanakan yang menyeramkan.

 **Cklek** …

Pintu utama yang terbuka menarik perhatian Donghae. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat siluet tubuh itu, dia terlalu hafal untuk tidak mengenalnya. Kyuhyun, dengan siratan kaget di _hazel_ nya.

"H- _hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Kapan hyung pulang?" lirih Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Baru saja. Kau dari mana, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae lembut, tampak sekali gurat khawatir di sana.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. "A-aku hanya, eum h-hanya menemui seorang teman."

Kening Donghae berkerut bingung. "Kenapa kau tampak ketakutan, _saeng_? Duduklah, udara di luar dingin, kau bisa sakit."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku sebelum melangkah pelan menuju Donghae. Tangannya mencengkram syal Siwon erat, berharap dalam hati Siwon ada bersamanya sekarang, sama seperti dulu.

" _Bogoshippo_ , Kyuhyunnie. Makanya Hyung pulang lebih awal." Donghae berucap ceria ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di sisinya. Tangannya terangkat dan membelai surai Kyuhyun lembut. _Namja_ manis itu terpaku, meskipun agak was-was, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyangkal rasa hangat yang mengeggam hatinya. " _Ne, hyung. Mian_."

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa minta maaf, Kyu? Kau tidak salah."

"Haaah… kau tahu? Perjalanan itu melelahkan." Donghae kembali berucap saat Kyuhyun tetap diam. Disandarkannya tubuhnya di punggung sofa, menatap pisau di sisi rokoknya yang mengepulkan uap pekat.

"Kyu, hyung tiba-tiba teringat Donghwa. Bagaimana ini?" Nada Donghae tiba-tiba berubah sedih, matanya yang menatap Kyuhyun tampak basah.

Donghae beralih menutup matanya, membiarkan setetes bening jatuh dari sana. " _Hyung_ merindukannya."

" _Mianhe, hyung_."

"Kau terus minta maaf. Ada apa, Kyu? _Hyung_ hanya merindukan Donghwa, apa itu salah?" Donghae kembali menghela nafas lelah. " _Hyung_ hanya merindukan tawanya, merindukan wajahnya, merindukan kehadirannya. Apa itu salah? _Hyung_ ingat dia memiliki tawa yang indah, mata hitam yang bening, wajah tampan, dan aah! Dia juga memiliki sebuah bekas luka di pergelangannya. _Hyung_ masih sangat mengingatnya."

Kyuhyun tetap diam bahkan saat Donghae beralih menatapnya.

"Kau sama sepertinya. Karena kalian berdua adalah _dongsaengku_ yang paling berharga." Donghae tersenyum bahagia meski matanya berembun. "Setidaknya _hyung_ masih memilikimu. Benarkan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, beralih memeluk leher Donghae. "Ne, _hyung_. Aku di sini."

Donghae tertawa di sela isakannya, tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sayang. "Kau menyayangiku kan, Kyu?"

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_."

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Bisakah, Kyu? _Jebal_." Donghae kembali memohon sembari mengecupi surai Kyuhyun.

"Aku _dongsaeng_ mu. Kau bisa meminta apapun padaku." Bisik Kyuhyun akhirnya.

" _Jeongmal_?!" Pekik Donghae gembira.

" Ne."

Donghae segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, berikan tanganmu."

Meski ragu, Kyuhyun akhirnya membiarkan Donghae meraih lengannya. _Hyung_ nya itu segera melipat bagian lengan _hoodie_ Kyuhyun, menampilkan pergelangan putih pucatnya. Kyuhyun agak takut ketika melihat Donghae meraih pisaunya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Ini permintaanku." Nada dalam suara itu tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Kepala Donghae tertunduk penuh pada pergelangan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mendecak ketika merasakan denyut pelan di bawah kulit pucat Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang membayar hutang, Kyu. Ingat itu."

Donghae menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum tanpa aba-aba menggoreskan pisau mengkilat itu di pergelangan Kyuhyun. Membelah horizontal tepat di atas nadinya yang masih berdetak pelan. Dalam sekejap, luka itu meneteskan begitu banyak darah, warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit salju Kyuhyun.

"Kau berdarah. Sama seperti Donghwa." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, penasaran dengan ekspresi _namja_ itu. Tapi lagi-lagi seperti ini, Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datar tanpa nyawa. Matanya terpaku menatap kosong darahnya yang terus berebut menetes.

Merasa kurang, Donghae meraih rokoknya yang terus meracuni udara. Seperti melukiskan kuas, Donghae dengan mudah menggoreskan nyala merah rokok itu di sepanjang luka berdarah Kyuhyun. Tapi wajah cantik itu masih dalam keadaan sama, tetap diam dan sama sekali tidak meringis. Matanya menatap luka itu seakan sedang menatap daun yang jatuh di musim gugur. Tenang dan tak terusik.

"Kotor lagi." Donghae mendecak ketika melihat lantai di bawah sofanya yang dalam sekejap telah tergenangi darah. Matanya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap tak bergeming, satu-satunya hal yang berubah hanya wajahnya yang dengan cepat memucat. Bibir yang tadinya sewarna _chery_ , kini membiru dan tampak mati.

"H- _hyung_?" Donghae agak terkejut ketika akhirnya mendengar suara pelan Kyuhyun.

"apa sudah selesai?"

"Hm, aku sudah puas."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. "Syukurlah…" sebelum dengan cepat tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh di pundak _Hyung_ nya dengan mata terpejam.

Donghae mengukir sebilah seringai di wajah dinginnya. "Sekarang kau memiliki tanda seperti Donghwa."

"Kapan kau menyerah, eoh? Aku tidak sabar ingin membalaskan dendamku."

Hening. Dan Donghae kembali menyeringai ketika melihat pisau berharganya yang masih ternoda darah, memantulkan wajah datarnya di antara bercak merah itu. Untuk terakhir kalinya Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang pingsan dengan nafas satu-satu. Wajah anak itu sekarang benar-benar seputih salju, kehilangan warna ketika _liquid_ merah itu menggenangi lantai.

"Tidurlah, saeng. _Hyung_ menyayangimu." Bisik Donghae dalam kecupan kecilnya di dahi Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah tenangnya, namja tampan itu meninggalkan ruang tamu yang bisu itu. Meninggalkan adiknya yang entah sekarat atau… mati.

.

.

.

' _Datanglah ke rumah. Kyuhyun menunggumu_.'

 **Send**.

.

.

.

◦●◌⃝ **T** u **B** er **C** ulosis⃝◌●◦

.

.

.

 _Gorontalo, 22 des. 12.47 PM_

Well, nulis ff ini penuh perjuangan. Lyra akui, ff ini terlalu rumit untuk otak simple Lyra. Ada yang bingung? Punya pertanyaan? **Wajib review**. Walopun jelek, kalian gak tau betapa banyak yang Lyra korbankan untuk ff ini.

Ini taun pertama Lyra di SMA, tapi besok UAS malah nulis ff. Jadi, walopun Lyra tau nilai Lyra bakal anjlok, tolong kasih review buat penawar luka yaa, hiks #soknelangsa.

Buat info lebih lengkap, bs kontak Lyra di: **FB : L Frolight**

 **Pin: 59a41b61**

 _Lets be friend._ _ **LN**_ _._

 **Balasan review :**

 **Awaelfkyu13** : Lyra emang hobi nyiksa Kyu #Digampar. Kalo soal Donghae, bisa dketahui seiring berjalannya cerita. Gumawo udah review #BOW.

 **Puput257** : Kuhehe, udah takdirnya disiksa mulu. Donghae itu peran penting, bakal ketahuan seiring cerita. Lyra senang banyak nanya. Gumawo reviewnya ^^.

 **Jihyunelf** : _Mian_. Lyra emang lelet buat nulis, soalnya takut ada kesalahan. Semoga masih ditunggu ya. Kyuhyun emang punya banyak _hyung_ , suju kan ber13. Ehehe, Gumawo udah review ^^.

 **Desviana407** : Yee! Mari kita siksa Kyu bareng-bareng. Lyra juga suka. Doain aja Siwon cepet nyadar. Gumawo, chingu XD.

 **Pherope** : Nanti juga jelas ceritanya, agak rumit emang. Wehehe, mian Lyra suka nyiksa Kyu. Doain aja dia gak mati XD. Jeongmal Gumawo…#Bow

 **Zenikha** : Ehehe, sukur kalo chingu suka. Nanti Lyra usahakan. Mian Lyra agak lelet, ini lagi momen sibuk-sibuknya #sok. Gumawo udah review…^^

 **Nanakyu** : Thanks juga udah review, chingu XD. Kyu kayaknya bakal disiksa mulu. Kalo hubny dengan Donghae emang agak rumit. Nanti jelas deh. Sekali lagi Gumawo…

 **Martincho** : Jeongmal? Moga chap ini chingu juga suka ya. Iya, nanti Lyra kasih tanda buat flashback. Gumawo udah review… ^^

 **Gues** t : Masih banyak tanda Tanya juga di kepala Lyra. Gumawo udah review…^^

 **Kyu chocho** : Kyu emang udah takdir disiksa mulu. Donghae nanti kejawab kok. Sip, moga gak bosan ama author amatir ini. Gumawo…^^

 **Kiyu kiyu** : Untung lah kalo gitu. Moga chap ini chingu suka ya. Gumawo udah review…^^

 **Zahra choi** : Lyra gak janji buat kilat, tapi Lyra janji bakal usaha sebaik mungkin. Untuk sekarang, mungkin agak kurang Wonkyunya. Gumawo udah ripiu…^^

 **FiWonKyu0201** : Chingu kayaknya psycho deh. Tapi gpp, Lyra juga suka nyiksa Kyu. Nanti Lyra usahain. Moga suka chap ini ya. Gumawoyo…^^

 **Popokyu** : Emang gitu. Kyunya kasian. Anak haram mungkin XD. Doain aja begitu, Siwon mah ga peka. Moga suka chap ini ya. #Bow

 **N714CH** : Selamat datang di ff amburadul Lyra. Ga, bukan chingu yang salah, ff ini emang membingungkan. Lyra authornya aja kadang lupa plot saking ruwetnya. Nanti semua kejawab kok, moga suka ya…^^ Gumawo.


	4. Chapter 4

Oke, Lyra balik lagi dan kembali update setelah setaun. Chap ini khusus untuk ultah Kyunnie dan para reader yang bersedia menghargai karya Lyra. Balasan review di bawah. Gumawoyo…^^

 **Warning : BoysLove, Typo merajalela, alur aneh, bahasa ga tentu, feel gagal.**

 **Title** : The One

 **Author:** Lyra25 **FB: L Frolight**

 **Cast** : Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Siwon, and other.

 **Genre** : Tentuin sendiri ya..

 **Disclaimer** : SuJu milik SMent, membernya punya Tuhan. BabyKyu punya Lyra seorang #Plak!

 **Rate** : T-M

Enjoy the story…

 **The One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sejak dulu, di dunia hitam, tempat di mana semua hal berjalan dengan cara kerja iblis, ada beberapa keluarga yang dikenal sebagai pemegang cambuk di dalam dunia dengan hukum rimba itu. Keluarga terhormat yang dapat dipastikan memiliki kekuatan besar di dunia mafia, merambat dari setiap sudut gang kecil, sampai ke tempat tertinggi. Dari persektifnya, Kyuhyun melihat keluarganya dan para mafia di luar sana sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang merenggut kebahagiaan dan tawa. Satu yang dia benci adalah dia juga bagian dari para pembunuh itu._

 _Ayahnya bilang karena semua hal di dunia ini adalah palsu, jika ingin hidup, kau hanya harus mempercayai dan mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Menutup hati dan kepercayaan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri._

 _Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa. Dia percaya air mata yang banyak orang keluarkan karena keganasan orang-orang berjas itu bukan satu hal yang palsu. Air mata itu membawa kesedihan, yang membuat Kyuhyun ikut merasa sesak saat melihatnya. Meskipun ayahnya bilang itu cara untuk hidup, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu lemah untuk melihat orang-orang bersedih, menangis, frustasi, hingga mati dengan cara kotor itu. Ayahnya bilang untuk mempercayai dirinya sendiri, dan ketika Kyuhyun menatap kedalam hatinya, dia tahu dan percaya bahwa hidup bukan tentang mementingkan diri sendiri. Itu neraka._

 _Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya mau dan tetap menjadi penurut ketika keluarganya mulai menempatkannya di posisi ini. Berada di depan Kibum untuk melindunginya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback, 8 tahun lalu…**

 _Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil itu setelah supir pribadinya mengerem tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Meskipun berwajah datar, tetap saja paras manisnya selalu mempesona banyak orang. Onyx hitamnya bergulir mencari seseorang. 'Tidak ada ya…' meskipun kecewa, Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum positif._

 _Sekolah ini tergolong elit, dengan mayoritas siswanya dari kalangan atas. Disini, juga banyak anak sepertinya. Yang lahir dari keluarga mafia, dirahasiakan, dan berbaur dalam kerumunan orang biasa. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa membedakannya, tapi beberapa wajah temannya pernah dia lihat bersama orang-orang berjas yang menemui appanya. Entah sebagai rekan, lawan, atau mungkin relasi bisnis. Kyuhyun tidak peduli._

" _Permisi…"_

 _Kyuhyun menoleh ketika seseorang memegang bahunya. "Hn?"_

" _Apa kau tahu di mana ruang kesiswaan? Aku… eum, murid pindahan." Anak itu berkata kaku._

 _Kyuhyun menunjuk belokan di ujung koridor tanpa menatapnya. "Belok saja di sana. Lalu jalan lurus."_

 _Anak itu agak ragu. "Bisakah kau mengantarku?"_

 _Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Tentu." sebelum akhirnya menuntunnya menuju ruang kesiswaan._

 _Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Kyuhyun yang memang pendiam, dan anak itu yang terus memandang penasaran pada Kyuhyun. Dari penampilannya, Kyuhyun tahu mereka seumuran. Anak itu juga sepertinya cerewet. Meskipun tidak mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, dia terus mengomentari banyak hal. Entah sekolah yang besar, lapangan yang luas, anak-anak yang nakal, dan banyak lagi. Benar-benar polos._

" _Dimana ruang kelasmu?" Akhirnya dia bertanya, agak jengah ketika Kyuhyun terus diam._

" _Di lantai 2."_

" _Aku Donghwa. Lee Donghwa. Siapa namamu?"_

" _Kibum. Cho Kibum."_

 _Donghwa tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya dia tahu nama teman pertamanya di sekolah ini. "Kibum ya. Kalau begitu salam kenal. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik."_

" _Hn." Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kecil. 'kuharap tidak.' Tapi hatinya berharap lain. Tidak ada satu pun teman baiknya yang berakhir baik. Terlalu beresiko untuk berteman dengan mesin pembunuh sepertinnya._

" _Kau pendiam ya.." Donghwa berkata lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasa harus menjawab. Langkah-langkah selanjutnya mereka habiskan dengan mengedarkan pandangan dalam diam._

" _Cha, sudah sampai. Ini ruangannya. Aku harus segera masuk." Dan Kyuhyun segera berbalik pergi._

" _Gumawo, Kibummie! Sampai jumpa!"_

 _Kyuhyun tidak berbalik, tidak menoleh. Donghwa tidak sedang memanggilnya kan?_

 _Dia tahu ini demi Kibum, karena dia menyayangi hyungnya itu. Tapi dia tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ada satu dari bagian hatinya yang ingin berontak._

 _Dan tadi, Donghwa berkata ingin menjadi teman dekatnya. Teman dekat siapa? Cho Kibum yang menuntunnya ke ruang kesiswaan? Atau Cho Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal?_

 _Kyuhyun menghela nafas._

 _Dalam pengawasan ayahnya, dia hidup sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak berharga juga tameng Kibum. Dan di sekolah dia berperan sebagai Cho Kibum yang harus memisahkan diri, tidak bicara, berbagi, dan bercanda._

 _Mana yang lebih baik? Tapi Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun. Di mana semua hal hanya untuk Kibum, di sanalah dia berdiri sebagai satu-satunya._

 _._

… _yang melindungi dan tersembunyi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kibum menarik pelatuknya dan peluru itu melesat cepat sebelum akhirnya bersarang tepat di tembok sisi telinga seorang namja yang ketakutan. Wajahnya datar, tetapi matanya yang sehitam arang memandang tajam namja itu. Seakan dia papan sasaran yang harus menjadi pemberhentian pelurunya. Meskipun bahkan belum berusia 8 tahun, kemampuan menembaknya tidak bisa diremehkan. Lahir di keluarga ini mengharuskan Kibum pandai menodong sasaran sesaat setelah kaki kecilnya bisa berlari._

" _Bergeraklah ahjussi. Aku benci sasaran yang diam." Kibum berkata sedingin tatapannya._

" _Jeongsohambnida… tolong biarkan saya pergi."Ada secuil isakan saat namja di akhir dua puluh tahunan itu memelas menatap Kibum. Jelas sekali sekujur tubuhnya bergetar._

" _Baiklah. Pergi. Kau harusnya lari, ahjussi." Kibum memilih mundur dan duduk di sofa besar di belakangnya._

 _Namja itu mengerutkan kening bingung. "Jeongmal, Tuan muda? Anda meng-…"_

" _Aku tidak sejahat itu, Ahjussi." Potong Kibum tertawa kecil. "Pergilah. Sekarang."_

" _Nde?… j-jeongmal kamsahambnida, tuan muda.." dengan penuh harap namja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak pergi._

 _Kibum menyeringai tipis, dan tanpa aba-aba menembak lantai di depan orang itu. "Larilah cepat, kau sangat lambat."_

 _Wajah namja itu seketika bertambah pucat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melangkah mundur. "T-tuan…"_

 _Kibum menarik pelatuk lagi, kali ini melubangi lukisan di belakang namja itu. Saat namja itu berwajah pucat ketakutan, Kibum bahkan masih sempat menguap. "Tidak menarik. Untung saja meleset." Dan saat Kibum baru akan menembak kembali, namja itu dengan cepat menghindar dan berusaha memutari ruangan._

 _Seringai Kibum melebar. "Begitu lebih baik." Dan dalam satu kali tarikan pelatuk, peluru Kibum kini bersarang di kepala namja itu. Mengalirkan darah dengan cepat. Dalam seketika namja itu ambruk, dengan mata terbelalak memandang Kibum. Jangan remehkan dia, dia bukan anak 8 tahun yang suka menangis seperti Kyuhyun, dia adalah sang pewaris. Yang akan memimpin para mafia di masa mendatang. Untuk itu, ayahnya jelas sudah memberikan pelatihan ketat. Melatihnya baik pola pikir maupun perilaku. Hingga akhirnya inilah Kibum, pembunuh berhati dingin di dalam tubuh seorang anak 8 tahun._

 _Kibum hanya memandang datar sebelum berbalik menatap kaki tangan ayahnya yang berdiri di sisi pintu. "Latihan kali ini membosankan. Katakan pada abeoji aku ingin ikut penyelundupan malam ini."_

" _Nde, Tuan muda."_

" _Apa guru privatku sudah datang?"_

" _Nde, dia sekarang berada di perpustakaan."_

 _Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil ketika melempar pistolnya ke sofa, dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruang pelatihan yang luas itu. Tujuannya sekarang adalah perpustakaan di mana guru privatnya sudah menunggu. Sejak dua tahun lalu Kibum memang mengikuti program homeschooling, lahir sebagai ahli waris keluarga mafia yang kaya raya, keselamatan Kibum memang sering terancam. Awalnya dia bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti Kyuhyun, meskipun berbeda sekolah. Tapi saat itu pernah terjadi percobaan penculikan pada dirinya. Entah musuh ayahnya yang bodoh, atau memang karena keidentikan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, hingga tanpa sengaja malah Kyuhyun yang diculik._

 _Ayahnya bersyukur Kibum tak berhasil diculik, karena meskipun dapat pulang dalam keadaan hidup, Kyuhyun sempat kritis setelah mengalami penyiksaan fisik lebih dari 3 hari. Adiknya itu pulang dalam keadaan nyaris mati. Dan sejak saat itu ayahnya memutuskan untuk menjalankan homeschooling pada Kibum. Selain itu, ayahnya juga memalsukan kematian Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun melanjutkan hidupnya di dunia luar sebagai Kibum. Menjadi pengecoh dan tameng dari semua rencana jahat yang tertuju kepada Kibum._

 _Kyuhyun tahu semuanya. Tentu saja awalnya Kyuhyun berontak, dia sempat mengunci diri dan menangis meraung-raung. Tapi setelah ibunya menceritakan semua alasannya, adiknya itu mengangguk dengan sangat patuh. Mengatakan ingin melindungi Kibum, hyung yang sangat disayanginya. Kibum mendengus, melindungi apanya? Bahkan untuk menarik pelatuk Kyuhyun sering gemetar._

 _Kibum masih ingat ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya sambil menangis keras, mengatakan betapa takutnya dia jika Kibum sampai diculik, takut membayangkan bagaimana jika Kibum ditendang seperti penculik itu menendangnya, diikat, dipukul, ditampar, hingga ditembak. Kyuhyun menangis dengan tubuh bergetar, dan sebagai kakak kembarnya, Kibum tidak bisa menyangkal bagaimana dia merasakan perasaan ketakutan Kyuhyun dengan sangat pekat._

 _Kyuhyun itu bodoh. Jelas-jelas dia yang mengalami semuanya. Melihat bagaimana ketakutan Kyuhyun, jelas adiknya itu memiliki trauma. Tapi ketika eommanya mengatakan alasan dia harus hidup sebagai Kibum di mata dunia luar, Kyuhyun langsung setuju karena takut Kibum mengalami hal yang sama. Yang benar saja, apa adiknya itu tak menyadari dia kemungkinan akan mengalami hal itu lagi dan lagi menggantikan Kibum? Mengalami hal yang mungkin lebih besar dari penculikan itu._

" _Kibumie, kau sudah sampai?" ucapan Han seonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Matanya kini menatap Han Hyo Mi, yeoja di akhir tiga puluhan yang menjadi guru privatnya._

" _Hn."_

" _Apa Kyuhyun belum pulang?"_

" _Ini masih jam 11."_

" _Ah, ya. Bisa kita mulai?"_

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari saat Eunhyuk memasuki pintu utama rumah Donghae. _Namja_ gila itu mengiriminya pesan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi karena masih memiliki jadwal operasi, Eunhyuk terpaksa baru bisa datang sekarang. Dengan cepat _namja_ manis itu melangkah setengah berlari ke dalam rumah. Seluruh isi rumah ini gelap. Setidaknya dia harus mencari saklar lampu terlebih dahulu.

"Donghae?!"

"Kyuhyunnie!" Eunhyuk menekan saklar di sisi ruangan. Saklar itu membuat beberapa lampu kecil di ruangan itu menyala remang. Masih gelap, tapi cukup untuk membuat matanya melihat sosok di sofa itu.

Eunhyuk agak kaget. Itu jelas Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang sudah dia anggap dongsaengnya itu terbaring di sofa dengan kedua kaki menjuntai menyentuh lantai. Posisi yang aneh, apa Kyuhyun ketiduran?

"Kyu?"

Eunhyuk mendekat. "Kyunnie? Kenapa tidur di sini? Di sini dingi-…"

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak tidur. Tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan dalam keremangan, wajah Kyuhyun tampak terlalu pucat.

Eunhyuk mulai takut, dengan cepat namja itu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie? Astaga, apa yang terjadi?!"

Ketika menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tahu tidak ada tambahan luka di wajah dingin itu. Lalu apa?

"Kyu? Bangunlah, _saeng_.." Dan semua terjawab ketika Eunhyuk melihat pisau dengan bercak darah di sisi Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk langsung panik. Dengan cepat ditopangnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencari-cari luka berdarah yang ada di tubuh _adiknya_ itu. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Eunhyuk kembali terkejut dan nyaris menjerit ketika dia baru menyadari betapa banyak genangan darah di lantai tempat dia berlutut. Eunhyuk semakin gencar mencari luka itu. Ketika dia akan menggendong Kyuhyun untuk dibawa ke kamar, akhirnya dokter muda itu menemukan sebuah sayatan yang cukup dalam di pergelangan pucat Kyuhyun. Yang Eunhyuk khawatirkan, sayatan itu membelah tepat di atas nadinya. Ini sayatan bunuh diri…

.

.

.

" _Nde_! berikan aku beberapa kantung darah. _Jebal_ , Junsu- _ya_ …"

' _Aku ingin membantu, Hyukkie. Tapi bahkan walaupun kau dokter, kau harus memiliki surat prosedur untuk mengambil kantung darah. Kit-…_ '

"Kumohon, Junsu- _ya_! Aku sangat membutuhkannya! Ada nyawa yang bisa mati di sini…" Eunhyuk mulai menangis. Dia sekarang berada di kamar Kyuhyun, menemani _adiknya_ itu yang tampak seperti orang mati.

"Katakan, untuk siapa darah sebanyak itu? Kau terluka?! Ada kecelakaan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi tolong bantu aku! Kau bisa memalsukan pengambilan beberapa kantung darah. Kumoho-…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa member-…"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA! ADA YANG BISA MATI DI SINI!" Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Ketakutan dan kepanikan mencengkramnya dengan terlalu sempurna.

"b-baiklah. Akan aku usahakan, Hyukkie. Tolong tenanglah…"

Eunhyuk segera melangkah keluar kamar setelah meraih kunci mobilnya. " _Gumawo_ Junsu-ya! Bisakah kau mengantarkannya di halte dekat perpustakaan?! Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Kumohon, cepatlah!"

"Apa golongan darahnya?"

"Bawakan aku 4 kantung A rhesus negative. Kumohon cepatlah!"

.

.

.

Detik jam terdengar tajam di kamar yang dingin itu. Semua senyap, saat malam berada di batas penantiannya. Kepanikan beberapa saat lalu tertelan, lalu menghilang. Berganti berbagai pemikiran kusut yang memenuhi benaknya.

Eunhyuk menatap selang dengan warna merah pekat yang menusuk ke dalam punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia terlambat. Entah apa yang terjadi, otaknya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkannya. Kyuhyun masih pingsan, meskipun tidak sepucat tadi, wajahnya masih tampak seperti mayat. Tadi ketika Eunhyuk berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kantung darah dari Junsu, dengan cepat namja manis itu berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun. Untung saja dia membawa kotak transfuse di dalam mobilnya.

"Kyunnie.. bangunlah…" Eunhyuk berbisik pelan, jemari kurusnya mengusap surai coklat lembut Kyuhyun. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam itu, sekarang Eunhyuk harus melihatnya lagi.

Dan kali ini lebih parah. Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar bisa mati. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menderita hipotensi setelah meneguk obat penenang 3 hari yang lalu. Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun harusnya sudah mati ketika dia menemukannya, tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur ketika masih terdengar detakan pelan di balik dada adiknya itu.

" _Hiks_ …" ketika rasa shocknya mereda, Eunhyuk mulai menangis. Tangannya beralih membelai luka sayatan basah yang kini dibalut perban putih. Rasa lega dan takut membuncah dalam dadanya.

Donghae. Tiba-tiba nama itu melintas dalam kepalanya. Kemana _namja_ itu? dari tadi Eunhyuk tidak melihatnya. Apa ini perbuatannya? Siapa lagi yang bisa melukai Kyuhyun sekejam _psikopat_ itu? _Namja_ itu juga yang mengiriminya pesan. Tapi kalau bukan dia… apa Kyuhyun mencoba bunuh diri?

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Di balik kelopak mata itu ada bola _hazel_ yang selalu tak tertembus. Eunhyuk hanya ingat, pertama kali dia datang ke rumah ini dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang terluka dan demam tinggi di ruang tamu. Sendirian. Dia tidak menangis ketika Eunhyuk membebat lukanya yang lumayan parah. Hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan polos yang tampak lelah. Eunhyuk tahu ada yang tersembunyi. Semua tampak ganjil. Tapi ketika dia bertanya, _hazel_ itu menatapnya dengan benteng yang seakan melarangnya mendekat.

' _apa sudah selesai_?' hanya itu suara pelan yang Eunhyuk dengar pertama kalinya.

' _Nde. Apa tidak sakit? Luka apa ini? Dan siapa yang menghubungiku tadi?'_

Eunhyuk ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun tersenyum pendek hari itu. ' _Gwenchana_.'

Dan hanya itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin dia masuk lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun di pagi yang sama, di ranjang yang sama, plafon rumah yang sama, dan rasa sakit yang sama. Tidak perlu bertele-tele, Kyuhyun langsung ingat perbuatan Donghae semalam. Bagaimana Donghae mengiris pergelangannya. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati. Di saat dia baru membuka mata, semua hal yang dipikirkannya adalah Kibum, kakak kembarnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi betapa dia merindukan _hyung_ dinginnya itu. Saat tidur, Kyuhyun memimpikannya. Apa Kibum baik-baik saja sekarang?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu Kibum. Setiap kali memandang cermin, kadang dia berharap tengah menatap mata hitam Kibum yang menawan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum berusaha bangkit. Dan akhirnya _namja_ manis itu menyadari selang infuse yang menusuk pergelangan kanannya. Sedangkan pergelangan kirinya di bebat perban. Melihat rapinya perban itu, sudah pasti Eunhyuk yang mengobatinya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi di mana Eunhyuk?

Sekarang jam 9 pagi, mungkin Eunhyuk sudah ke rumah sakit.

"Astaga, syukurlah!" ada pekikan yang membuat Kyuhyun menatap pintu. Ternyata dokter muda itu masih di sini.

"H- _Hyung_? Ken-…"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Eunhyuk menerjang dan merengkuhnya terlalu erat. "Astaga, Kyuhyunie! Akhirnya kau bangun. _Hiks_ …"

Eunhyuk menangis. Dan kening Kyuhyun sedikit mengkerut bingung. Secara naluriah, tangannya terangkat membelai punggung Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun pikir Eunhyuk sedikit berlebihan, bukannya dia sudah terbiasa melihat Kyuhyun pingsan?

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik diri dan beralih mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun. "Katakan, Kyu. S-siapa yang melakukannya? Apa Donghae yang melukaimu?"

" _Hyung_ , tenanglah…"

"Tidak, Kyu! Katakan siapa yang melukaimu?! Apa _namja_ gila itu? Ka-…"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Satu persepsi menyusupi benaknya, dia menelan kata-kata dan menaikkan tangannya membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya yang tadinya menajam marah, kini menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Eunhyuk hanya dapat berbisik.

"Kau tidak bermaksud bunuh diri kan, Kyu?"

Bunuh diri? Yang benar saja. Kadang pemikiran itu memang sering mendatanginya. Tapi, kalau Kyuhyun mati, siapa yang akan melindungi Kibum? Kyuhyun tentu tidak ingin membuang nyawa dan membiarkan kakaknya terluka. Dia lahir untuk itu bukan?

Kyuhyun menggeleng sekali. " _Gwenchana_." Bisiknya tersenyum.

Hanya itu? Dia hampir terbunuh dan hanya mengatakan itu?!

Eunhyuk berang. "Kau hampir saja mati, bodoh! Apanya yang baik-baik saja, hah?!"

"Tenanglah, _hyung_..."

.

"..Aku tidak mati."

Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk marah, atau mungkin murka. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana dokter muda itu terengah-engah menahan emosi. Tapi _namja_ berwajah boneka itu juga tidak bisa menampik perasaan hangat yang menyentuh hati bekunya. Apa itu berarti Eunhyuk mencemaskannya? Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum.

" _Gwenchana_ …" bisiknya lagi.

Eunhyuk akhirnya memilih bangkit setelah menarik nafas gusar. "Terserah! Aku ada operasi siang ini. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Nada suaranya berubah dingin.

"Tadi pihak sekolahmu menghubungimu. Kau sudah absen seminggu." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Eunhyuk sebelum tubuhnya ditelan pintu.

Tunggu, seminggu? Itu terlalu lama. Tanggal berapa ini? Kyuhyun segera mencari ponselnya dan mendesah saat menemukan benda itu di atas nakas.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat tanggal hari ini. Astaga, berapa lama dia tidur?!

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali ke sekolah. _Namja_ manis itu merasa dia hanya meninggalkan sekolah sebentar saja, tapi ketika melihat betapa para pengganggunya (re: Fansnya) heboh ketika dia kembali, Kyuhyun akhirnya percaya dia sudah seminggu tidak masuk. Bahkan tadi ada siswa yang menangis haru melihat dia datang. Astaga, mereka sangat berlebihan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di bangkunya setelah melalui perjuangan panjang. Para _haksaeng_ itu sungguh sudah tergila-gila padanya. Kyuhyun juga tadi melihat beberapa _haksaeng_ dengan seragam berbeda. Bagaimana cara mereka menerobos penjagaan sekolah yang ketat? Hebat sekali.

Dengan nafas lelah bercampur lega, Kyuhyun duduk dengan damai di bangkunya. _Hazel_ coklatnya menatap kerumunan _haksaeng_ di depan kelas. Tertahan di depan pintu.

Tertahan? Ya, berterimakasihlah pada para _fujoshi_ yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pecinta Kyuhyun. Di sana ada Yoona yang melipat lengan kemejanya dan mengamuk, Taeyoon yang memegang sapu, dan para anak bebek lainnya yang berjejer menjadi pagar. Ternyata mereka berguna juga.

"YAAK! Kyunnie baru saja sakit! Kalian mengganggu istirahatnya!" Yoona kembali berteriak.

"Kau nenek sihir! Aku hanya ingin memotre-…"

" _MWO_?! Kau nenek lampir jelek! Kau berani mengataiku, eoh?!"

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit wawancara untuk madding sekolah!"

"Ayolah… aku hanya ingin menyatakan cintaku."

"BABY! _SARANGHAE_!"

" _Omo_ … dia semakin cantik!"

"Pipinya jadi lebih tirus. _Baby_ , apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?!"

"Pergi sana! Kalian sangat ribut! Astaga!"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka bosan. Dia akhirnya memilih menyumbat lubang telinganya dengan _headset_. Itu lebih baik ketika melodi manis dari _headset_ itu memudarkan suara-suara merepotkan di depan kelas. Untung saja ini masih terlalu pagi untuk para guru datang.

.

.

.

.

Siwon kembali melangkah hati-hati di atas pipa air. Meskipun bukan seorang _altophobia_ , dia tetap saja bergidik melihat bagaimana bangku taman itu tampak kecil dari lantai tiga ini. Tujuannya hanya satu, kalung perak yang menyangkut di ujung pipa ini. Oh kuda, jika saja itu bukan pemberian _eommanya_ , Siwon tidak akan mau terancam mati di sini.

Tadi Siwon hanya sedang duduk melamun di sisi jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai empat. Karena teringat _eommanya_ , Siwon melepas kalung itu dan memandangi cincin yang menjadi bandulnya. Semua baik-baik saja sampai Seungri mengagetkannya dan berakhir dengan kalungnya yang jatuh dan kini tersangkut di pipa air lantai tiga.

Awalnya Siwon ingin mengambil kalung itu lewat jendela kelas yang dekat dengan ujung pipa, tapi di depan kelas itu banyak sekali kerumunan _haksaeng_ yang histeris, Siwon memilih mundur. Mungkin murid baru, persis seperti ketika dia baru masuk sekolah ini. Tapi agak aneh juga ketika ada beberapa Siswa dengan seragam asing dan buket bunga. Jadi dengan berat hati, namja tampan itu harus keluar lewat jendela kelas sebelah dan menantang maut untuk sampai di sini.

"Sedikit lagi… Tuhan, tolong aku.." Siwon berbisik penuh harap. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menjaga langkahnya tanpa menatap ke bawah.

"Sedikit lagi…"

"…Lebih dekat"

"Dapat!" Siwon nyaris bersorak ketika akhirnya kalung itu berada dalam genggamannya. Sekarang, dia hanya harus memanjat naik ke jendela di atas kepalanya, kembali ke kelasnya, membalas Seungri, dan semuanya selesai. Tersenyum tampan, Siwon mulai memanjat ke jendela.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun nyaris tertidur ketika dia merasa ada yang menyenggol mejanya. Ketika membuka mata, _hazelnya_ menangkap lengan yang berpegangan pada mejanya. Kyuhyun kaget dan otomatis melongok ke bawah jendela. Tapi _namja_ manis itu kembali nyaris jantungan ketika sebuah kepala menyembul tiba-tiba dan berada tepat 2 cm di depan wajahnyanya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Astaga… kau cantik sekali." _Namja_ itu bersuara, dan Kyuhyun baru akan berteriak ketika _namja_ itu membekap mulutnya dan memanjat naik dengan kakinya. "Ssst…"

Tapi sedetik kemudian,

"UWOOO…" Siwon kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk Kyuhyun dengan tubuh besarnya. Teriakan Kyuhyun teredam tangannya ketika mereka jatuh membentur lantai. Kyuhyun yang ditindih Siwon dan Siwon yang tertimpa kursi.

" _OMONA_! KYUHYUNNIE! APA YANG TERJADI?!" Yoona berteriak histeris ketika sampai 3 meter dari WonKyu. Dan dalam sekejap, kelas itu jadi begitu ramai.

"ASTAGA! SIAPA _NAMJA_ ITU? BERANI SEKALI DIA!" Jessica menjerit tidak terima. Seumur-umur Jonghyun belum pernah seintim itu dengan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang siapa namja tidak tahu diri yang berani menindih Kyuhyun itu?!

" _Princess_ … hiks.."

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Shiit… mereka cocok sekali."

"DASAR NAMJA SIAL! Awas saja dia!" Krystal yang berang menggulung lengan kemejanya dan menghampiri _namja_ -sialan yang menindih Kyuhyun. Dengan tidak berperikekudaan, dia menarik kerah Siwon hingga wajah pingsan Siwon dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya terpampang menghadap para _haksaeng_ ribut itu. Wajar saja, hidungnya membentur lantai tadi.

Lagi, sebagai seorang terdakwa, Yoona hampir saja maju dan menendang kepala _namja_ itu, tapi _yeoja_ dan semua _haksaeng_ itu tetap diam. Sebelum histeris setelahnya.

" _OMONA_! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"ITU CHOI SIWON!"

"COCOK SEKALI DENGAN KYUNNIE!"

"LEBIH TAMPAN DARI JONGHYUN!"

"aku kalah… mereka cocok sekali." _Namja_ yang berniat menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun menjatuhkan buketnya dengan dramatis. Kelas kembali heboh di bawah pimpinan Yoona dan _club_ _fujoshinya_.

"Abadikan! Foto mereka! Cepat!"

"Krys, letakkan tangan namja itu di pipi Kyunnie! _Ppali_!"

"Buat mereka berpelukan!"

"Berciuman!"

"Tahap M!"

"Seohyun! Ambil yang banyak!"

Dan hampir semua _haksaeng_ di kelas itu memilih mengabadikan moment aneh itu. Melupakan Kyuhyun yang pingsan tertindih Siwon, dan Siwon yang pingsan serta mimisan. Suasana abnormal itu akhirnya berakhir ketika _seonsaengnim_ yang cukup normal sampai di antara para abnormal dengan Wonkyu yang berada dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak normal.

"YAK! Kenapa mereka vulgar sekali?!"

Astaga, sekolah ini benar-benar butuh paranormal.

.

.

.

.

Siwon sadar 15 menit setelahnya. Dalam sekali pandang Siwon tahu ini UKS. Awalnya bingung, tetapi akhirnya otak cerdasnya mengingat sesuatu. Dia ingat dia menjatuhkan kalungnya, tersangkut di pipa, kerumunan haksaeng, berjalan di atas pipa, memanjat jendela, Kyuhyun yang cantik, dan dia yang jatuh menubruk Kyuhyun. Tunggu, Kyuhyun? Mata Siwon seketika berbinar bahagia, akhirnya Kyuhyun sekolah, itu artinya dia sudah sehat, bukan? Pantas saja banyak sekali kerumunan _haksaeng_ di depan kelasnya. _Well_ , seminggu sekolah di sini cukup untuk mengetahui betapa Kyuhyun sangat terkenal. Pesona _Frozen Angel_ itu terlalu kuat.

Tapi… bagaimana keadaan _namja_ manis itu? Belum sempat Siwon bangkit, ada celotehan berbisik di balik tirai yang memisahkan setiap ranjang.

"Buat senatural mungkin. Wajahnya pucat, jadi tambahkan sedikit _blush_ _on_." Itu jelas suara _yeoja_.

" _Lipgloss_?"

"Tidak perlu. Bibirnya sudah merah."

"Tapi kering! Sedikit saja sebagai pelembab. Kapan lagi kita bisa begini?"

Kening Siwon semakin berkerut. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? _Make_ _up_ pengantin? Di UKS?

"Ah ya! Apa kau memotret dengan bagus tadi?"

"Yaa.. tapi kita tidak mendapat foto mereka berciuman. Tangan Jessica menghalanginya. Ada juga yang buram."

"Aiish! Kenapa kau tidak _close_ _up_? Lalu bagaimana dengan rate M?"

"Kita punya yang terbaik!" Lalu mereka terkikik bahagia.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Kasihan Kyunnie."

"Eum, aku juga khawatir. Dia belum juga bangun dan kepalanya sampai terluka."

"Aku ingin marah pada _namja_ itu. Tapi dia tampan sekalii!"

"Yeaah… Siw-…"

Siwon cepat-cepat menyibak tirai dan membuat kelima _yeoja_ itu terkejut. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Dengan curiga Siwon bertanya. Lima _yeoja_ yang memegang _lip_ _gloss_ , kotak _make_ _up_ , kamera, dan gunting di UKS tentu saja mencurigakan.

"Dia lebih tampan dari dekat!" Krystal menahan nafas.

"Kuulangi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Siwon mencoba mengintip seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang UKS itu. Dan dalam sekali lihat, Siwon tahu surai _caramel_ itu milik Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat namja tampan itu melompat dari tempat tidur.

"YAK! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?!" Siwon menuding Kyuhyun yang pingsan di ranjang UKS. Wajah cantiknya diberi polesan dan _lipgloss_ di bibir merahnya. Mendengar bentakan Siwon, para _yeoja_ itu berjengit terkejut dan memilih mundur perlahan. Tak lupa Seohyun mengambil foto wajah marah _namja_ tampan itu. Dan Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas ketika mereka pergi.

Seperti magnet, Siwon tidak dapat menahan matanya untuk terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang pingsan. Dalam hati Siwon mengakui betapa Kyuhyun sangat menawan, dia tidak heran betapa menumpuknya fans _namja_ manis itu. Tangannya terangkat membelai helaian coklat Kyuhyun. ' _Lembut_...'

Siwon agak kasihan juga melihat plester luka di kening Kyuhyun, mungkin terantuk meja atau lantai. Dan biar bagaimana pun ini salahnya. Jari-jarinya menyingkirkan rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. "Eh?"

Ada satu lagi luka di balik helaian rambutnya. Luka yang lebih besar dan mungkin robek. Apa ini juga karena insiden tadi? Tapi ini mulai menutup dan jelas bukan luka baru. Apa Kyuhyun kecelakaan?

Siwon mencoba mengabaikannya dan memilih menghapus polesan-polesan di wajah polos Kyuhyun. Setelah memudarkan _blush_ _on_ , Siwon mengusap bibir merah Kyuhyun dari _lip_ _gloss_ dengan jempolnya. _Namja_ itu tidak bisa menahan senyum saat membayangkan bagaimana jika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Kyuhyun.

Tapi gerakan jempolnya terhenti saat ada _hazel_ yang menatapnya memicing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bibirku, _Ahjussi_ mesum?"

.

.

.

.

Seoul cukup hangat hari itu. Meski senafas angin dingin berhembus membekukan, bias cahaya hangat yang menelusup di sela-sela pohon rindang membuat Yunho memilih meninggalkan mantel di mobilnya. Harusnya sekarang _namja_ tampan itu berada di perusahaan dan mengatur jadwal presdirnya. Tapi ada yang lebih penting saat seseorang kini duduk bersisian dengannya. Menggenggam se _cup_ _coffee_ dalam percakapan yang sudah lama tidak terjadi.

"Ada sedikit masalah di sana. Mereka mulai kembali mencari."Orang itu berucap tanpa basa-basi.

Yunho terkekeh. "Siapa? Yang sudah mati?"

"Orang-orang itu sudah menyebar di Jepang dan terus mencari. Kupikir kali ini lebih serius. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Baik-baik saja… setidaknya itu yang aku lihat."

Pria paruh baya di sisi Yunho menatap langit dan mengingat kembali seseorang dalam memorinya bertahun silam. "Atau setidaknya yang ingin dia perlihatkan. Bukan begitu?"

"Bagaimana pun itu, aku hanya ingin dia aman. Mereka melukainya terlalu banyak." Desis Yunho dan _cup_ kopi itu dia remas hingga mengkerut kehilangan bentuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Dia pewaris dan saudara kembarnya. Kau pikir ini akan mudah?"

Yunho menghela nafas. Ada sebentuk rasa lelah dalam suaranya. "2 bulan lalu dia demam dan terus memanggil Kibum."

"2 bulan yang lalu Kibum di sekap dan sempat di bawa ke China. Ikatan mereka terlalu kuat. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun membenci Kibum, dia pasti merindukan kakak kembarnya. Kau harus pahami itu, Yunho-ya." Pria di sisi Yunho berujar tenang. Tidak sekacau pikirannya tentang takdir yang membelenggu mereka. Yunho menatap _cup_ _coffe_ kusut di genggamannya.

"Mereka tetap berbahaya…"

.

"…dan aku akan melindungi Kyuhyun apapun caranya."

.

.

.

.

 _ **'Hyung ada proyek di Gyeongnam. 6 hari. Mian tidak sempat memberitahumu. Kurasa kartu kreditmu lebih dari cukup. Jaga diri, Kyu.**_ '

Kyuhyun hanya mengetikkan ' _Hati-hati_ ' sebagai balasan. _Hazel_ nya merambahi halte bus yang kini hanya berisi beberapa orang dengan payungnya yang menutup. Yunho sekarang ada di Gyeongnam, itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak perlu pulang ke rumah dan menyusun scenario agar Yunho tidak khawatir. Saat sebuah bus berhenti di depannya, Kyuhyun tidak ikut naik. _Namja_ manis itu memilih menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik nafas panjang. Sudah lama, dan sekarang dia merindukan kakaknya. Dan sudah sangat lama, sejak terakhir kali Kibum menatap matanya. Tetapi seberapa lama pun, sebentuk senyum itu tidak pernah hilang. Tersimpan rapi di kotak memorinya yang tenggelam, yang dia jaga meski berusaha dia tinggalkan. Berdebu termakan waktu.

Jam yang melingkari pergelangannya membidik angka 4. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih bangkit saat sebuah bus berhenti di depannya. Mungkin dia lebih baik menemui Donghae. Dengan melihat Donghae, setidaknya sedikit rindunya pada Kibum dapat tersampaikan.

.

.

.

Semua terlalu senyap dalam ruang gelap itu. Tidak ada sebias cahaya, semua hitam. Hingga dia tidak tahu apa hujan sudah meninggalkan senja, matahari yang beranjak hilang, atau malam yang menanti fajar. Dalam gelap yang merengkuh setiap sudut ruangan itu, Donghae hanya mendengar detik jam. Yang berdetak lambat. Hanya itu, terlalu senyap hingga Donghae bisa mendengar gema pikirannya sendiri. Ada sebuah nama. Yang berbisik menyentuh memori berdebunya. Donghwa, nama yang mati 8 tahun lalu…

Sekarang berbeda, matanya memanas tanpa air mata. Donghae memilih menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah kosongnya di sana. Dia merindukan Donghwa, dia melukai Kyuhyun. Ada kelam yang menyesakkan dadanya, Donghae sedih, rindu, marah, geram, dan kecewa. Hingga seperti mati rasa.

Andai saja Donghwa tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, andai saja dia tidak mengijinkan Donghwa pergi, dan masih banyak 'andai saja' yang membayangi Donghae. Di mana akhir dari semua itu adalah satu nama. Cho Kibum.

Donghae kembali melesakkan kepalanya saat terdengar gemuruh petir. Sepertinya hujan kembali turun. Matanya yang kosong tampak mati. Dengan nama Donghwa yang menggema di telinganya. Hanya satu hal yang Donghae butuhkan saat ini, dia butuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback** …

 _Kibum merangkak naik dan menapak di bingkai jendela Kyuhyun. Hanya inilah jalan yang dapat dia lalui jika tidak ingin ketahuan saat keluar diam-diam. Meskipun berada di lantai 2, jendela kamar Kyuhyun dekat dengan tangga taman yang menghubungkan dengan kamar orang tuanya. Kibum baru saja pulang setelah mengikuti penyelundupan diam-diam di salah satu sektor sentral ayahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu sang tuan muda keras kepala itu berbaur dalam komplotan yang berpencar saat itu. Menyumbangkan sedikit peluru, tidak apa-apa kan? Kibum hanya ingin bersenang-senang._

" _Sssh…" Kibum meringis ketika kakinya akhirnya menapak karpet di kamar Kyuhyun yang gelap. Bagian rahang kirinya terasa perih, tadi dia mendapat sayatan kecil di bagian itu. Kibum baru akan melangkah keluar kamar sebelum dia mendengar satu suara dari gundukan selimut di atas ranjang._

" _Euugh…" dan Kyuhyun yang dibungkus selimut itu kembali melenguh._

 _Hanya cahaya dari lampu tidur di sisi ranjang yang menerangi wajah adiknya ketika Kibum mendekat. Kyuhyun tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Meskipun berkulit pucat, Kibum tahu adiknya kini tampak terlalu pucat, dahinya juga berkeringat. Saat Kibum lebih mendekat, dia dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Mata hitamnya agak terbelalak meski masih dengan wajah datar._

 _Kibum menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. 'dia demam.' Dan jari-jarinya beralih mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. 'Dasar lemah..'_

 _Kibum menarik jarinya saat Kyuhyun bergerak, sebelum akhirnya hazel itu memandangnya sayu. "H-hyung?" Kyuhyun berbisik setengah sadar. Dan Kibum tetap memandangnya datar._

" _Cih."_

 _Kyuhyun menelisik penampilan kakaknya dan beralih menatap jam kecil di nakas. "Ini sudah larut. Appa akan marah kalau tahu."_

 _Kibum memutar bola mata jengah. "Berhenti sok peduli. Aku per-…"_

" _Hyung!" Perkataan Kibum terhenti ketika adiknya itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan meraih wajahnya._

 _Kyuhyun menatap noda darah yang kini mewarnai kaos coklat Kibum dengan cemas."Kau terluka!"_

 _Kibum hanya dapat diam ketika Kyuhyun cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang dan meraih kotak P3K di sisi lemarinya. Ternyata matanya tajam juga._

" _Berlebihan." Kibum mendengus ketika Kyuhyun mengusap lukanya dengan alkohol. Sangat lembut dan hati-hati._

" _Soora ahjumma bilang ini akan infeksi. Dia yang mengajariku."_

" _Dasar manja." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sinis, tapi dia tetap diam ketika adiknya itu membersihkan lukanya. Dari dekat seperti ini, Kibum dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dan nafas yang terengah. Juga dari terakhir dia perhatikan Kyuhyun tidak sekurus ini._

" _Hyung… tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum beralih menatap Kyuhyun tepat di matanya._

 _Kibum berdecih jengkel. "Kau mimisan."_

" _Mian." Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya sekilas sebelum kembali mengobati Kibum. "Ini luka sabetan. Kau menyerang jarak dekat, Hyung?!" Tapi tiba-tiba Kibum menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap tajam adiknya. "Berhenti peduli, sampah!"_

 _Saat tubuh Kibum menghilang di balik pintu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan setetes air matanya menitik jatuh._

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk dan menemukan Donghae yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Kamar ini lebih gelap, mengalahkan seluruh isi rumah yang benar-benar tanpa penerangan saat dia masuk. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, cahaya ponselnya dapat menyorot jelas pandangan kosong Donghae.

"H- _hyung_?"

"…." Donghae diam, dan dengan segera Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae, tidak peduli bahkan jika Donghae ikut basah.

"K-kyu? _Hyung_ takut."

Tangan pucatnya mengusap punggung bergetar Donghae. "Tak apa, _hyung_. Aku disini."

.

.

.

.

Onyxnya menatap lembar kusut foto dengan hazel yang balik memandangnya. Foto itu terselip di antara lembar buku lamanya. Entah bagaimana bisa berada di sana, tapi dia tidak peduli. Sebilah seringai mengembang di bibirnya. Ketika seseorang di ujung sana memanggil namanya, dia baru sadar panggilan masih terhubung.

"Ne. Aku akan ke Korea. Hiruko- _san_ bilang keadaan memburuk."

' _Kenapa tiba-tiba, eoh? Dari dulu kau terus menolak.'_

Dia tertawa kecil. "Ada yang menungguku."

' _Haah… siapa lagi, eh? Terserah. Jangan membuat masalah, Kibum.'_

Kibum kembali tersenyum miring. " _Ani_. Aku tidak akan membuat masalah."Onyxnya menatap foto itu dan membayangkan bagaimana sosok dalam foto itu sekarang. Apakah _hazel_ itu akan tetap memandangnya seperti 8 tahun lalu? Ah, dia tidak sabar menjejak kembali Negara di mana semua masa lalunya tersimpan dan menunggunya kembali. Kibum tentu tidak berdiam diri selama ini. Semua ada waktunya, dan inilah saatnya.

 _Hyung datang, saeng…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Chapter selanjutnya? Hanya update jika review mencukupi. Serius.

.

Ini Chap paling panjang sampai saat ini.

Oke. Menurut Lyra penulisannya lebay dan alur lambat. Reader setuju kalo Lyra ubah? .-.  
Tolong kasih saran buat gaya penulisan Lyra, Lyra kan pengen ngasah bakat. Lyra ga pede ama Gaya pnulisannya, Jadi susah kalo mau nulis.

Lyra tahu ini sangat terlambat. Terakhir update 2015, eh sekarang udah 2016. Kayaknya Lyra emang bakal update setaun sekali. And… _**Saengil Chukkae Hambnida, BabyKyu**_! Bahkan walopun kamu ubanan, renta, keriput, ente tetap our baby yang paling imut! XD. Panjang kalo Lyra tulis semua doa Lyra, yang jelas semoga our babyKyu bahagia dan semakin sukses berkarir.

Sebenernya, Lyra udah nyiapin ff broMily special ultah Kyu. Tapi belum keburu selesai. Ranking Lyra anjlok seanjlok-anjloknya, jadi sibuk sebagai bahan bullyan di sekolah #PLAK!malahcurhatXD.

Ah ya, ada reader yang nanya, Lyra kan bilang udah umur 31, kok pas ultah malah 14? Oke, Lyra ngaku, Lyra nulis ff The One pas umur 13 taun. 31 Cuma umur samaran supaya tampak dewasa gituu…U.U Jangan salah paham lagi, _oke_?

Juga, Lyra kekurangan plot. Jadi kalo reader punya saran plot, jangan ragu buat bantu Lyra _ne_? Kalo cocok sama alur, bakalan Lyra pake. Hohoho…

 **Review yoo! Ongkos buat update next chap.** **Mian, Lyra ga bakal update kalo silent reader masih bejibun kayak chap kemaren.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review. Yang punya akun udah Lyra balas di PM.** Lyra terhura bgt ama review-review kemaren. Tapi cukup kecewa juga sih, Siders bejibun masyaAllah…T.T

 **Nanakyu** : Thanks juga udah review chingu ^^. Ini udah update walopun udah setaun. Moga suka ya. Mian, Gumawo #Bow.

 **Songkyurina** : Kenapa Kyu disiksa? Karena Lyra suka nyiksa Kyu. Kibum hyungnya, Donghae siapa? Mereka sama-sama suami Lyra, tenang aja U.U. Keluarganya Kyu kemana? Lagi ngelamar Lyra #plak!. Kenapa aneh? Karena yang nulis namanya Lyra, mwohoho… becanda, semua bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Kalo diperhatiin, disini ada jawabannya, chingu. Gumawoo…^^

 **Evagyu** : Baca review chingu bikin Lyra lompat-lompat, jungkir balik, mati di TKP #eh?. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yaa… Gumawo ^^

 **N714CH** : Aaah, chinguuu… Lyra ngefly baca review chingu. Banyak nanya juga gpp, Lyra malah seneng XD. Kyu tinggal sama Donghae krn dongee butuh dia. Kalo soal ucapan Donghae, itu masih rahasia yaa. Jonghyun ga bilang karena ada alasan tertentu, soal masa lalu. Eommanya Kyu Cuma masih dalam pros penyembuhan. Yunho juga jadi kunci penting di sini. Dan soal Kibum, dia udah nongol tuh. Ehehe, nanti semuanya kejawab kok seiring berjalannya ff ini ^^.

Soal Uas, hohoho… Lyra anjlok, huweee…T.T tapi gpp, toh masih sem 1 .-. Gumawoyooo chinguu…

 **Kyu Chocho** : Dia mau disiksa karena punya hutang. Keluarga Kyu masih rahasia yaa. Terus eomma Kyu tuh di rs. Nanti semua kejawab kok chinguu. Gumawo reviewnya…^^

 **Guest1** : Tenang aja, Lyra Cuma psycho ke si GembilKyu kok. Moga suka ya..Gumawo, chingu…^^

 **Hanna Shinjjiseok** : Ouuh, akhirnya ada yang manggil Lyra eonni XD. Kayaknya chingu yang paling ngerti Lyra. Kyu emang berusaha berdamai ama takdir, trima ini, trima itu. Yeaah, walopun sakit sih. Gumawo reviewnya…^^

 **Yuyunkyu** : Moga masih berminat ama ff ini aneh ini ya XD. Tenang aja, ini Wonkyu pure kok. Siwon pasti bakal ingat, Kyu terlalu berharga buat dilupain #ciebahasanyaXD. Gumawo udah menghargai karya Lyra…^^

 **Martincho** : Jangankan Chingu, Lyra authornya aja bingung ama ceritanya. Awal emang masih muter-muter, kuhehe… ini udah lanjut. Moga suka ya, Gumawoo…^^

 **Guest2** : Ini udah lanjut. Mian setaun nanggung, hohoho. Gumawo…^^

 _ **LYRA, 3 feb 2016**_


End file.
